Visit my Grandmother
by Trory
Summary: Nach dem Besuch der Großmutter zeigt diese sich so begeistert von Spike, dass sie ihn und ihre Enkeltöchter einlädt. Während Dawn und Spike begeistert sind, passt Buffy das Ganze gar nicht. Was findet ihre Großmutter nur an dem Vampir? Kapitel 6 online!
1. Chapter 1

Visit my Grandmother

1. Kapitel

Seit dem Besuch ihrer Großmutter waren einige Wochen vergangen. Buffy hatte es einfach nicht glauben können. Ihre Mutter hatte ihrer Großmutter scheinbar alles erzählt. Alles! Und sie hatte keine Ahnung davon gehabt. Wieso das so war, wusste sie nicht. Dass sie die Jägerin war, wusste aus ihrer Familie eigentlich keiner. Ihre Mutter hatte es gewusst. Das hatte sich ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt nicht mehr vermeiden lassen, aber sonst niemand. Nicht einmal ihr Vater.

Doch nun schien Justine Summers es zu wissen. Das war...überraschend gewesen! Wirklich das war es gewesen. Ihre Großmutter schien die ganze Zeit gewusst zu haben, dass Spike ein Vampir war. Und sie hatte sich dennoch die Mühe gemacht und versucht ihn normal zu behandeln und das war ihr bestimmt nicht leicht gefallen. Dieser verdammte Idiot hatte sich wirklich schrecklich aufgeführt und alles versucht, um sie lächerlich zu machen! Ja, er hatte es richtiggehend genossen zu sehen wie sie versucht hatte, ihrer Großmutter nicht zu sagen, dass der nette junge Mann ein verdammter Vampir war.

An diesem Abend war sie so sauer auf ihn gewesen, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Oder war sie überhaupt schon jemals so verdammt sauer auf ihn gewesen? Bei Spike war das wirklich schwer zu sagen. Dieser Vampir hatte sie schon so oft zur Weißglut getrieben, dass sie es inzwischen nicht mehr zählen konnte. Vermutlich war das auch besser so. Ihre Stirnfalten würden wegen ihm so oder so ins unermessliche wachsen...

Und dann hatte Justine die Bombe einfach so platzen lassen! Puff! Als sei es das natürlichste der Welt, dass ihre Enkeltochter Vampire bei sich im Haus hatte. Also wenn sie es die ganze Zeit gewusst hatte ... dann hatte sie ihn bewusst freundlich behandelt? Oh Gott, das war ja noch sehr viel schlimmer als sie bisher angenommen hatte. Wie konnte man nur absichtlich nett zu Spike sein? Das war etwas Unverständliches für sie...

Was war mit ihrer Familie nur los? Dawn liebte Spike über alles. Eine Tatsache die Buffy nie verstanden hatte. Inzwischen wusste sie aber, dass sie nichts dagegen machen konnte und dass Dawn für ihn immer sein kleiner Krümel bleiben würde. Ihrer Meinung nach ein wirklich schrecklicher Name und außerdem höchst unkreativ. Aber Spike war ja auch nicht als der große Denker bekannt. 

Und sie selbst? Mein Gott, sie selbst schlief mit diesem Idioten. Aber das wusste glücklicherweise niemand. Und wenn er es jemandem sagen würde, dann wäre Spike reif Bekanntschaft mit ihrem Staubsaugerbeutel zu schließen. Aber eins war schon mal klar, so dumm war er nicht. Aber eins war schon mal klar, so dumm war er nicht, denn er wollte ja weiterhin mit ihr schlafen. Aber was war ihr Grund? Warum schlief sie mit Spike?

Es sollte doch ganz leicht sein ihn einfach fallen zu lassen, oder? Was war das zwischen ihnen schon? Es war Sex und mehr nicht. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie ihn liebte. Er liebte sie, oder zumindest nahm er das an, aber sie ihn? Never! Vielleicht fiel es ihr deswegen so schwer ihn in die Wüste zu schicken? Doch was interessierten sie seine Gefühle? Er hatte keine Seele und seine angebliche Liebe für sie war doch auch total überdreht...ja, sie würde einfach mit ihm Schluss machen.

Wieso zum Teufel hatte ihre Großmutter ihn so nett gefunden? Spike war nicht nett. Er war ein selbstverliebter Schlappschwanz. Und das würde er auch immer bleiben. Jedes Mal, wenn sie an diesen Abend dachte, bekam sie rote Wangen, so sehr ärgerte sie sich über Spike. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn jedes Mal, wenn ihre Großmutter nicht hingesehen hatte, ordentlich verdroschen. Aber vermutlich wäre es auffallen, wenn er von einer Sekunde zur anderen ein blaues Auge gehabt hätte – wirklich schade.

Die Anspielungen ihrer Großmutter auf Kinder waren irgendwie komisch gewesen. Wusste Justine irgendetwas von Spike und ihr? Nein, das war nicht möglich. Oder hatte dieser Idiot ihr irgendetwas zugeflüstert als sie nicht aufgepasst hatte? Doch das würde er nicht wagen...glaubte sie zumindest. Gott, sie und Kinder. Das war sowieso unmöglich. Eine Jägerin und ein Kind. Aber dann auch noch von Spike. 

Selbst wenn er kein Vampir wäre und nicht zeugungsunfähig, würde sie sich nicht von ihm schwängern lassen! Aber die Finger konnte sie trotzdem nicht von ihm lassen. Nachdem ihre Großmutter abgereist war, hatte sie ihn zwar aus dem Haus geworfen, aber schon am nächsten Tag war sie schon wieder schwach geworden. Wie immer...jedes verdammte Mal wurde sie Wachs in seinen Händen.

Seufzend erhob sie sich von ihrem Bett und ging nach unten in die Küche. Dawn war schon auf und hing am Telefon. Manchmal war Dawn wirklich unerträglich. Wenn sie mit einer ihrer Freundinnen telefonierte, war ihr Geschnatter schlimmer als ein Weltuntergang und nun musste sie das um acht Uhr morgens ertragen? Und überhaupt, mit wem telefonierte sie denn schon so früh?

„Ja. Ja uns geht es wirklich gut", hörte sie Dawn sagen und sah nun zu der Braunhaarigen, die mit dem Löffel leicht gelangweilt in ihrem Müsli rumrührte. Das schien aber keine ihrer Freundinnen zu sein? „Mmmh, ja natürlich. Ich fand es auch schade, dass ich dich an diesem Abend verpasst habe."

„Nein. Das hat Buffy mir nicht erzählt...", sagte Dawn nun laut und sah zu ihrer Schwester. Buffy war nun vollends verwirrt. Mit wem telefonierte Dawn und was hatte sie ihr nicht erzählt? Musste sie das alles verstehen? Kopfschüttelnd nahm sie eine Schüssel aus dem Schrank und nahm dann die Müslipackung.

„Oh ja. Ich weiß was du meinst. Spike ist wirklich ein verdammt netter Kerl", sagte Dawn in den Hörer des Telefons und grinste Buffy dabei so an, dass der augenblicklich die Müslischüssel aus der Hand fiel und mit einem lauten Scheppern auf dem Boden zerbrach. Doch Buffy registrierte diese Tatsache kaum. Dawn redete mit irgendwem über Spike? Wieso gefiel ihr das nur immer weniger? 

„Was? Oh, nein. Das war gar nichts. Nein, da ist nichts zerbrochen. Ja, wirklich Omi. Alle Schüsseln sind noch in Ordnung. Natürlich... Buffy ist gerade in die Küche gekommen. Soll ich sie dir geben?", fragte Dawn scheinheilig und sah so aus, als würde sie sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

Omi? Oh Nein. Nun wusste Buffy sehr genau mit wem Dawn über Spike sprach! Justine Summers war am Telefon! Oh Gott. Wieso war die Welt nur so verdammt unfair? Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Was sollte das nur? Dämonen, Spike, Weltuntergänge und nun verschworen sich ihre eigene Schwester und ihre Großmutter gegen sie? Was hatte sie nur verbrochen? Das lag bestimmt daran, dass sie mit diesem Untoten Idioten Sex hatte...

„Okay. Ja, ich gebe sie dir mal", sagte Dawn und drückte ihrer etwas abwesenden und geschockten Schwester das Telefon in die Hand. „Oma ist dran. Sie will mal mit dir sprechen", sagte die jüngere Summers und ging dann ein paar Meter weg und in Sicherheit um loskichern zu können. Buffy schluckte und sah auf das Telefon als sei es ein besonders schreckliches Wesen aus dem Höllenschlund. Und Dawn kicherte wie eine Verrückte. Verdammt.

„Ähm ja?", fragte sie vorsichtig ins Telefon und schluckte schwer. Irgendetwas war hier ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Und ihr Gefühl hatte sie bisher noch nicht getäuscht. Da war irgendetwas im Busch und gleich würde man es ihr sagen. Also würde es bestimmt besser sein wenn sie sich setzen würde.

„Buffy! Kind. Wie schön das du schon wach bist. Ich habe gerade mit Dawn gesprochen", meinte Justine in ihrer selbstsicheren und lauten Stimme.

„Oh ja. Das habe ich mitbekommen. Worum ging es denn?", fragte sie zähneknirschend und warf die Müslipackung nach Dawn, die inzwischen puterrot im Gesicht war und sich schmerzhaft den Bauch hielt. Das war doch wirklich bescheuert. Dawn lachte und sie sollte sich hier auf das Telefongespräch konzentrieren. Das sie durchaus mitbekommen hatte das es um Spike gegangen war, sagte sie nicht.

„Oh ich habe ihr nur von meinem Besuch vor ein paar Wochen erzählt und wie nett ich deinen Freund fand. Dawn meinte, du hättest gar nicht erwähnt, dass ich Spike kennen gelernt habe", erzählte sie vorwurfsvoll und Buffy konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen wie sauer sie jetzt wohl aussah. Augenrollend nickte Buffy und seufzte. „Ja...ja, das muss mir wohl entfallen sein", meinte sie liebevoll.

„Nun, wie auch immer. Mir scheint Dawn mag den jungen Mann sehr sehr gerne. Oh Verzeihung. Ich denke junger Mann trifft es ja nicht ganz, nicht wahr?", meinte Justine und schmunzelte leicht. Sie konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Anfangs war sie sich gar nicht sicher gewesen, ob er ein Vampir war, aber dann ja. Und nun war ‚jung' bestimmt nicht sehr passend.

Buffy wollte loslachen. Aber das würde nicht sonderlich höflich sein und ihre Großmutter fände es bestimmt nicht so lustig wie sie. „Ahh, nein. Junger Mann stimmt bei ihm ganz und gar nicht. Wirklich nicht. Mum hat dir also alles erzählt ja?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Mmmh, weißt du wie alt der gute denn ist? Nicht, dass ich es unbedingt wissen will...aber es interessiert mich doch etwas, mein Kind", meinte sie und fuhr dann fort. „Oh ja. Joyce hat mir alles erzählt.", 

„Uhm, na ja... ich vermute mal er ist so an die 120 bis 130 Jahre alt? Genau weiß ich es wirklich nicht...da müsstest du Spike schon selbst fragen", sprach sie ziemlich gelangweilt und in der nächsten Sekunde bereute sie es. Oh Gott, sie wollte doch nicht wieder vorbeikommen? Nein, bitte nicht! Nun erzählte Justine ihr wieso sie alles wusste. Ja, Buffy erinnerte sich an diese Zeit. Ihre Mutter hatte es nicht akzeptieren wollen... für sie war es bestimmt noch schwerer gewesen als für sie selbst, also wieso sollte sie ihrer Mutter böse sein?

„Mmmh ja, das werde ich bestimmt irgendwann machen", sagte Justine. „Dawn meinte, du magst Spike nicht besonders. Sie hat mir so einiges erzählt und ich muss sagen, ich verstehe dich nicht. Spike war doch wirklich höflich und er schien dich sehr gerne zu haben, oder wie Dawn sogar meinte, er würde für dich sterben, so sehr liebt er dich", sagte Justine mit einer dramatischen Stimme. 

Buffy hätte nun fast das Telefon fallen lassen. Dawn hatte was getan?! „DAWN!", schrie sie und bewirkte damit, dass ihre Großmutter das Telefon ein paar Meter von ihrem Ohr weghalten musste. „DU hast was getan?", brüllte Buffy und atmete einmal tief ein.

„Ah...tut mir Leid. Ich bin wieder hier...das hat Dawn dir also erzählt...das ist ja, sehr nett", murmelte sie und funkelte ihre Schwester böse an. „Was hat sie noch so erzählt? Nur um sicher zu sein, dass sie sich nichts ausgedacht hat...",

„Oh Buffy. Ich verstehe gar nicht, wieso du jetzt so einen Aufstand darum machst! Sie hat es mir ja nur gesagt, weil ich es angesprochen habe. Spike hat dich mit diesem bestimmten Blick angesehen. So voller Liebe und Sehnsucht, Schatz. Da musste ich sie einfach fragen. Ist es denn so? Liebt er dich? Buffy?" 

Das war doch nicht zu glauben! Dawn hatte Justine einfach so gesagt was Spike für sie empfand. Wahrscheinlich würde er es auch nicht so toll finden. Obwohl...wenn er sehen würde wie sie sich aufregte, würde er wahrscheinlich sogar noch Flyer drucken und sie in Sunnydale verteilen. Idiot. „Uhm...na ja...ähm...also ich...", stammelte sie und seufzte. „Ja", gab sie kleinlaut zu.

„Oh das ist ja wirklich reizend. Spike ist ein netter Kerl. Du solltest froh sein, dass er dich liebt. Aber du empfindest scheinbar nicht dasselbe für ihn?", hakte ihre Großmutter nach und Buffy befürchtete das hinter der Frage viel mehr steckte, als sie zu ahnen wagte.

„Nein. Ich empfinde nicht dasselbe für Spike! Ich könnte ihn gar nicht lieben! Und so nett wie du denkst, ist er gar nicht...das ist nur der verdammte Chip. Ohne ihn würde er nicht so einfach Kaffee mit meiner Großmutter trinken oder mich lieben! Er hat viele Menschen getötet und noch viel Schlimmeres getan. Spike ist schlecht und er hat keine Seele... ich kaufe ihm das alles nicht ab. Und ich habe keine Lust nun mit dir darüber zu reden!", blaffte sie und atmete schwer.

„Oh Buffy. Ich glaube, du musst noch sehr viel über die Liebe lernen, mein Kind", sagte Justine und Buffy hörte wie sie seufzte. „Ich denke nicht, dass es nur an dem Chip liegt, dass er dich liebt...er hat bestimmt Schlimmes getan. Das streite ich nicht ab. Aber jeder Mensch und auch jeder Vampir kann sich bessern, wenn er will. Und du hast Angel doch auch geliebt, obwohl er so viel Schlimmes getan hatte. Das hat nichts mit einer Seele zu tun",

Buffy fiel das Telefon aus der Hand. Angel? Ihre Großmutter wusste von Angel! Das war doch ein verdammter Witz! Was hatte Dawn ihr noch alles erzählt? „Es ist mir egal. Spike ist nicht wie Angel. Angel war gut. Spike ist es nicht. Ich glaube das einfach nicht...", fauchte sie ins Telefon und drehte sich dann zu Dawn um, die gerade dabei war zu verschwinden.

„DAWN! Du bleibst hier!", schrie sie ihre Schwester an und war nun bei ihr. „Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht? Geht es noch!? Du redest mit ihr über Spike und sagst ihr alles über mein Leben, über Angel, ja? Das ist doch nicht zu fassen!", brüllte sie und schnaufte schwer. „Hast du unserer Großmutter auch erzählt, wie er wegen mir wieder zu Angelus wurde, weil wir Sex hatten? Hast du das getan? Fein. Dann muss ich sicher nichts mehr dazu sagen."

Buffy war verdammt sauer. Dawn wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Buffy die Hand nach oben zog. „Sag nichts. Ich will von dir nichts hören. Geh auf dein Zimmer und dort bleibst du auch. Verstanden?", drohte sie und sah zu wie Dawn nach oben verschwand. Nach ein paar Sekunden nahm sie das Telefon wieder an ihr Ohr. „Es war wirklich nicht richtig, dass sie dir das alles erzählt hat! Ich will gar nicht wissen, was das noch alles war."

„Buffy, ich hatte keine Ahnung das es dir nicht Recht ist. Es ist auch nicht Dawns Schuld. Aber ich denke, ich sollte nun zu meinem eigentlichen Grund kommen, wieso ich angerufen habe", sprach sie. „Ich wollte Dawn, Spike und dich für ein Wochenende zu mir einladen! Na, was hältst du davon? Ist das nicht eine wunderbare Idee?", fragte sie und tat so, als wäre der Streit von eben gar nicht gewesen.

Oh Gott. Das war noch sehr viel schlimmer, als alles was Buffy sich ausgemalt hatte. Justine wollte Dawn, Spike und sie selbst zu sich einladen. Und so wie sie ihre Großmutter kannte, würde es nicht sehr viel bringen diese Einladung abzulehnen. „Oh, weißt du...ich weiß nicht Recht...Dawn hat viel für die Schule zu erledigen und Spike... ähm Spike hat sicher besseres zu tun als irgendwo hinzufahren...", murmelte sie seufzend. Es war aussichtslos!

„Nichts da Kind! Sei nicht albern! Dawn würde sich freuen und ich bin sicher ein Vampir hat nichts Besonderes vor. Also lass das und sag einfach zu. Du weißt doch selbst viel besser als ich, dass ich kein Nein akzeptieren werde!", foppte die Großmutter ihre Enkelin ein wenig. Buffy hasste es, wenn ihre Großmutter diesen Ton anschlug, denn dann meinte sie es wirklich ernst und es gab keinen anderen Ausweg als zu akzeptieren. 

„Okay. Ja, wir sagen zu", redete Buffy und gab sich geschlagen. Die Jägerin rettete die Welt und pfählte Vampire ohne Probleme. Aber gegen ihre Großmutter verlor sie haushoch. Das war wirklich traurig. Spike würde sich vor Lachen bestimmt in die Hose machen, wenn er davon hörte. „Wann sollen wir zu dir kommen? An welches Wochenende hast du gedacht?", fragte sie und suchte sich einen Zettel. Die Schlacht war verloren und sie musste nachgeben.

Buffy notierte sich die Daten und legte dann nach einer halben Stunde auf. Wieso war Justine Summers nur so verdammt stur? Das war doch wirklich unfair. Nun musste sie Spike davon erzählen und er würde wahrscheinlich auch noch ja sagen. Und wie er das würde. Wieso sollte er sich diese Chance auch entgehen lassen? Wie auf Befehl kam er rauchend mit einer Decke über dem Kopf in die Küche.

Genervt warf Buffy das Telefon an seinen Kopf und stellte sich dann mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm hin. Das war doch alles total unfair! Sie war die Jägerin. Sie hatte besseres zu tun als mit ihrer Schwester und Spike ihre Großmutter zu besuchen! Spike rieb sich gerade verärgerte die Stirn und hob das Telefon auf, das von ihrem Wurf eine leichte Schramme abbekommen hatte. „Autsch! Liebes, normal begrüßt du mich aber ganz anders...", beklagte er sich und zog seine linke Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Nein, stimmt. Normalerweise schlage ich dich. Wenn dir das lieber ist, musst du es nur sagen! Ich kann das innerhalb von fünf Sekunden nachholen, Schatz!", versprach sie kalt und funkelte ihn an. „Im Augenblick fand ich es nur so verdammt verlockend mit dem Telefon nach dir zu werfen. Du hast übrigens ein super Timung... meine Großmutter hat gerade angerufen."

„Liebes, ich stehe zwar darauf, wenn du mich schlägst, aber wenn du es einmal nicht machst, finde ich es auch nicht tragisch", meinte er und legte das Telefon auf die Küchentheke. „Deine Großmutter?", erkundigte er sich verwundert und sah sie höchst komisch an. 

„Du erinnerst dich nicht einmal an sie?", fragte Buffy und fing dann zum Lachen an. „Oh ja, das hätte ich ihr vielleicht sagen sollen! Vielleicht würde sie dich dann nicht mehr für so verdammt nett halten!", schrie Buffy und war drauf und dran Spike eine zu verpassen. Bei Spike schien der Groschen gerade zu fallen. „OOOH! Ja. Deine Großmutter!", sagte er und grinste.

„Aber natürlich erinnere ich mich an sie, Liebes. Und wie ich mich an sie erinnere. Sie war schlauer als du. Das vergesse ich doch nicht so einfach. Was wollte sie denn?", fragte er und gab ihr einfach einen kurzen Kuss. Das dieser Kuss sie sicher noch mehr auf die Palme bringen würde, war ihm klar, aber es war doch zu verlockend...

„Du...", murmelte sie und spürte dann seine Lippen auf ihren. Hart schlug sie ihm auf die Brust und sah ihn sauer an. „Was denkst du dir dabei? Kannst du das nicht einmal lassen?", fragte sie und schubste ihn von sich weg. „Hör auf damit", sagte sie leise. „Dawn ist im Haus. Aber so was scheint dich ja sowieso nicht zu stören... ich erinnere mich gut daran, dass du sogar vor meiner Großmutter mit mir geschlafen hättest."

„Wie auch immer...", murmelte Spike und grinste sie an. „Was wollte deine liebe Großmutter denn? Hat sie Sehnsucht nach mir?",

„Dawn hat sich mit ihr unterhalten. Und scheinbar warst du ein ganz besonders interessantes Thema. Was ich wirklich nicht verstehen kann...", keifte Buffy giftig und kniff die Augen zusammen. Musste Spike sie so anschauen? Das war doch kaum auszuhalten! „Und sie hat Dawn, dich und mich zu ihr eingeladen", sagte sie verdammt leise.

tbc... 


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel

„Tja, Liebes. Deine Schwester und deine Großmutter verstehen nun mal, dass ich wunderbar bin. Du bist auf dem besten Weg das auch langsam zu kapieren. Ich spüre es, jedes Mal wenn du meinen Namen schreist, wenn ich in dir bin und-", weiter kam Spike nicht, weil Buffy ihn hart auf die Nase schlug.

„Du...du bist doch einfach...", brachte sie schwer atmend hervor und kniff die Augen noch etwas fester zusammen. „Unverbesserlich und pervers!", kreischte sie und funkelte ihn an.

Spike rieb sich kurz die Nase und seufzte. „Das hat wehgetan, mein Schatz", sagte er gespielt enttäuscht und lächelte Buffy dann an. „Nun ja...was solls. Ich kenne es ja. Du schlägst mich gerne. Ich werde diese Einladung liebend gerne annehmen und Dawn bestimmt auch!", versicherte er ihr und sah wie Buffy die Augen schloss.

Buffy hatte es doch so gewollt. Spike wusste sehr genau, dass ihr diese Idee nicht gefiel. Und das war natürlich noch ein Grund mehr für ihn zuzusagen. Außerdem mochte er ihre Großmutter. Sie war nett und irgendwie erinnerte sie ihn an Joyce.

Wie auf Kommando sprang Dawn in die Küche und umarmte Spike. „Oh ja. Ich finde, dass ist eine super tolle Idee! Findest du doch auch, oder Buffy?", fragte sie lächelnd und streckte ihrer Schwester die Zunge raus. „Ich gehe schon mal packen", rief Dawn und verschwand nach oben in ihr Zimmer.

„Es scheint so, als hättest du verloren, mein Herz. Ich bin sicher, du verlierst nicht gerne? Aber keine Angst. Das wird bestimmt viel Spaß machen." Spike nahm den Zettel in die Hand und sah, dass es schon dieses Wochenende soweit war.

„Wunderbar", meinte er. „Ich hole euch beide dann Freitagabend ab. Wenn es dunkel ist, versteht sich ja von selbst, nicht wahr, Jägerin?"

„Was? Oh Nein! Das kannst du vergessen! Wir werden bestimmt nicht mit deinem Auto fahren! Das kannst du sofort vergessen! Mit dieser Schrottkarre werde ich nicht durch die Gegend kurven! Ein Wunder, dass sie noch vier Reifen hat", protestierte Buffy und sah Spike an.

„Du wirst auch nicht fahren, sondern ich. Ich lasse keinen außer mir hinter das Steuer meines Babys", sagte Spike und zwinkerte Buffy vielsagend zu. „Kannst du überhaupt Autofahren, mein Schatz? Oder würdest du dann nur Angst und Schrecken über Sunnydale verbreiten?"

„Das geht dich gar nichts an. Und ich kann fahren! Natürlich kann ich fahren. Was denkst du?", schrie Buffy aufgebracht, sah ihn dabei jedoch nicht an. Ob sie es konnte oder nicht war doch vollkommen unwichtig.

Spike ging auf sie zu und drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Mmh also nein. Ja, ich dachte es mir ja schon. Ich kann es dir beibringen, wenn du willst... oder andere Sachen, die noch mehr Spaß machen", sprach er mit einer tiefen Stimme und fing an ihren Hals zu küssen.

Buffy seufzte und schloss dann frustriert die Augen. Das war doch wirklich bescheuert. Alles. Ihre Großmutter musste sie drei zu sich einladen, sie mochte Spike, dieser sagte natürlich zu und nun musste sie auch noch in seiner schrottreifen alten Karre zu ihrer Großmutter fahren. Womit hatte sie das nur verdient? Und Spike war schon wieder... scharf auf sie. Was sonst. Würde ja auch was neues sein, wenn er es einmal nicht sein würde. „Spike, hör auf damit", murmelte Buffy und drückte ihn etwas von sich weg.

„Oh ich denke nicht, dass du das willst. Ich spüre es. Dein Herz verrät es mir, Liebes", flüsterte er sanft in ihr Ohr und küsste sie wieder auf den Mund. Widerstandslos erwiderte Buffy diesen Kuss und schlang dann ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Irgendwie hatte er ja Recht. Vor ein paar Minuten hatte sie doch noch gedacht, dass es das Beste sein würde mit ihm Schluss zu machen, und nun? Nun küsste sie ihn wieder und ließ sich von ihm hochheben. „Nicht Spike... Dawn", hauchte sie, doch Spike erstickte ihre Bedenken indem er den Kuss intensivierte.

Spike stieß die Tür zum Keller auf und trug sie dann nach unten. „Sie ist oben und wird davon nichts mitbekommen", versicherte er ihr und küsste Buffy weiter. Buffy würde nachgeben. Er wusste es einfach. Sie tat es immer und auch jetzt würde es wieder so sein. 

Freitagabend

Genervt warf Buffy einen Blick auf die Uhr und sah zu Dawn. Diese sah viel zu fröhlich aus. Geradezu richtig überdreht und dann würde eine etwas längere Autofahrt mit ihr nicht so sonderlich spaßig werden. Aber sollte Spike doch leiden! Was interessierte es sie schon? Nur weil sie mit ihm schlief, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie sich um ihn Sorgen machen musste. Das wäre doch die Höhe, sie und sich Sorgen machen, um diesen verdammten Untoten. 

„Wenn er nicht bald aufkreuzt, dann fahren wir NICHT!", sagte Buffy in einem scharfen Ton zu Dawn und diese seufzte laut. 

„Oh Buffy. Sei doch nicht albern. Er ist doch gerade mal fünf Minuten zu spät dran, oder so. Außerdem ist es noch gar nicht so lange dunkel! Und wenn es hell ist, ist die Fahrt für ihn sicher nicht so angenehm oder willst du, dass wir ihn als einen Haufen Staub bei Omi abliefern?"

„Oh ja, Dawn! Das würde ich sogar sehr gerne machen! Ich Kauf ihm auch eine Urne! Zwar keine sehr schöne, aber immerhin eine Urne. Auf den Kamin stellen wir sie auch nicht, jedoch im Keller findet sich sicher ein alter schimmelnder Karton wo sie rein kann. Und die stellen wir dann in eine feuchte und modrige Ecke des Kellers. Das ist ausreichend für ihn", motze Buffy und funkelte Dawn an. Sie sagte es zwar, aber tun würde sie es ja doch nicht. Das wusste auch Dawn.

„Ja, natürlich doch Buffy. Ich kaufe dir jedes Wort davon ab", erwiderte Dawn und fing zu lachen an. „Weißt du, das ist wirklich witzig. Spike und du. Das ist verdammt witzig!", sprach sie grinsend. „Ihr solltet wirklich Heiraten! Ich bin sicher, ihr würdet eine wunderbare Ehe führen – oh Stopp einmal hättet ihr das ja fast getan. Verzeih mir, wie konnte ich das vergessen?"

„Wir sind witzig? Dawn, wenn du dieses eine Wort noch einmal erwähnst, dann werde ich dich persönlich in eine Urne quetschen und dir zeigen wie toll es im Keller ist!", schrie sie und sah ihre Schwester nun verdammt sauer an. Was dachte Dawn sich nur immer? Heiraten. Spike und sie. Natürlich. Soweit würde es noch kommen. Buffy wusste ja wie das damals gewesen war und das war wirklich nicht gewesen, weil sie es so sehr gewollt hatte!

„Schon gut. Ich sag ja nur...", murmelte die Brünette und quietschte dann erfreut auf, als Buffy aus dem Fenster sah und mürrisch erklärte, dass Spike mit seinem Auto eben in ihre Auffahrt gefahren war und gerade ausstieg. Dawn machte ihm die Türe natürlich sofort auf und der Vampir kam ins Haus.

„Hat etwas gedauert", entschuldigte er sich verlegen.

„Auch schon da?", fragte Buffy gereizt und drückte ihm ihren Koffer in die Hand. „Bring den nach draußen. Wir haben noch mehr davon. Ich hoffe, deine Schrottkiste hält das aus. Nicht, dass sie auseinander fällt und unsere Sachen dabei dreckig werden. Dafür würdest du nur eine Urne bekommen", meinte sie und verschwand nach oben.

„Uhm, ist sie irgendwie sauer?", fragte Spike und sah Dawn stirnrunzelnd an. Buffys Koffer setzte er neben der Tür ab und steckte sich einfach eine Zigarette an. Buffy war manchmal wirklich komisch drauf. Zu verstehen war sie sowieso nicht. Aber er liebte sie. Sie konnte sich noch so unmöglich aufführen, es half alles nichts. Mit jeder Minute liebte er sie sogar noch etwas mehr. Nachdenklich stieß er den Rauch aus und beobachtete, wie Dawn ihre Koffer neben den von ihrer Schwester stellte.

„Ja, sie ist sauer. Ich glaube, ich bin etwas dran schuld. Ach ja und du auch! Du bist ihrer Meinung nach verdammt unpünktlich und das nimmt sie natürlich bei dir sehr persönlich. Also bitte, Spike. Sei nett, ja?", bettelte Dawn.

„Klar, ich nagel sie auf meiner Motorhaube. Dann wird sich ihre Laune für ein paar Minuten steigern und danach wird sie noch unerträglicher sein", redete er vor sich hin und Dawn sah ihn verwundert an.

„Häää? Was hast du da gerade gesagt? Ich glaub, ich habe dich akustisch nicht verstanden?", fragte sie und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihre braunen Haare.

„Uh, was? Nein, nein. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich heute besonders nett zu Buffy sein werde. Wir wollen sie ja nicht noch mehr verärgern, Krümel. Aber nun sag mal, habt ihr vor auszuwandern oder wieso habt ihr scheinbar alle eure Sachen in die verdammten Koffer gepackt?", erkundigte er sich und hatte die böse Vermutung, dass dies noch nicht einmal alle waren.

„Nein. Das haben wir nicht vor. Wir haben nur das Nötigste eingepackt! Wirklich! Wobei... könnte gut sein, dass Buffy in ihre ein paar Steine gepackt hat, damit du mehr zu heben hast", dabei zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Kann man bei ihr ja nie wissen. Aber ich glaube, das alles ist nur ein Beweis ihrer abgöttischen Liebe zu dir!", fügte sie grinsend hinzu und verschwand auch noch mal nach oben.

„Ach, ist es das ja?!", murmelte Spike und warf seine Zigarette grinsend auf den Asphalt draußen.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren alle Koffer und Beauty-Case's im Auto verstaut. Die beiden Schwestern hatten zusammen vier Koffer und das war nicht gerade wenig. Spike war nach zwanzig Minuten soweit gewesen, Buffy in den Kofferraum zu sperren und versprach ihr sie das nächste Mal, wenn es sie jucken würde, solange zu vögeln, bis sie nicht mehr gehen könnte. Daraufhin hatte Buffy eine kleine Schlägerei mit ihm entfacht und es hatte zehn Minuten gedauert, bis Dawn sie auseinander bringen konnte.

Dawn saß nun schweigend auf der Rückbank und sah zu ihrer Schwester und Spike nach vorne. Seit einer Viertel Stunde waren sie schon unterwegs und seitdem hatten sie kein einziges Wort miteinander gewechselt. Das würde wirklich verdammt lustig werden, wenn es so weiter gehen würde, musste Dawn seufzend feststellen. ‚Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, was er schlimmes zu ihr gesagt hat.' Dummerweise hatte es ihr keiner der beiden sagen wollen.

„Oh, nun kommt schon, Leute!", flehte sie und sah von Buffy zu Spike. Das war doch wirklich bescheuert, was die beiden hier abzogen! Total bescheuert und kindisch! „Ihr seid schrecklich. Und kindisch! Ihr beide!", maulte Dawn. Wieso konnten die beiden sich nicht einmal vertragen? „Gut, dann macht ihr eben so weiter! Omi wird das schon wieder richten." Nun ja, zumindest hoffte Dawn das.

Buffy drehte sich ruckartig um und sah Dawn an. „DAWN! Wenn du nun nicht endlich still bist, dann kannst du zu ihr laufen oder trampen! Ist mir doch egal! Wenn du jetzt nicht still bist, fliegst du raus!", keifte Buffy. Spike dachte daran zu sagen, dass es immer noch sein Auto war, aber damit würde er Buffy ja nur noch wütender machen und das konnte er ganz und gar nicht gebrauchen.

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Dawn sich ganz still verhalten. Sie saß hinter Buffy und hatte sich ihren Mp3-Player geangelt und von da an auch kein Wort mehr mit den beiden gesprochen. Wenig später drehte Spike sein Autoradio laut auf und natürlich passte Buffy die Musik überhaupt nicht.

„Kannst du das nicht abstellen?", beschwerte sie sich genervt und sah dabei stur geradeaus.

„Nein", war Spikes kurze Antwort. Mehr bekam sie von ihm nicht zu hören.

Schön. Wieso sollte hier auch irgendjemand mit ihr reden! Dann würde sie seine verdammte Musik eben ertragen – irgendwie würde sie das schon schaffen! Zwei Stunden später schlief Dawn tief und fest, ihren Mp3-Player immer noch dort, wo er vor einer Weile gewesen war. Buffy hielt diesen Krach, wie sie es nannte nicht mehr länger aus. 

„Oh Gott. Ich halte das wirklich nicht mehr aus!", schrie Buffy und drehte die laute Musik ab. „Oh man, das ist wirklich der Himmel auf Erden. So unglaublich still und kein Krach mehr", stellte sie fest und grinste ihn an. Spike sah sie lange durchdringend an und schüttelte dann genervt den Kopf. Buffy schrie auf und deutete auf die Straße. „Verdammt, Spike! Pass doch auf! Willst du uns alle umbringen?", fragte Buffy und fasste sich an ihre Brust.

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie wirklich gedacht Spike würde auf die andere Spur fahren und genau dort fuhr ihnen zufällig ein Lastwagen entgegen. Buffys Herz schlug wie wild und sie glaubte nahe an einem Herzinfarkt dran gewesen zu sein.

„Ist doch alles gut, Liebes. Ich weiß nicht was du hast, vielleicht solltest du endlich mal aufhören mich zu verfluchen! Die Schlägerei vorhin war doch wirklich nicht nötig. Hab doch nur etwas gesagt, was dich erregt", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr vielsagend zu.

„Oh nein! DAS törnt mich überhaupt nicht an Spike! Hör auf damit, verstanden? Lass es endlich sein. Ich hasse dich und ich hasse es, dass meine Großmutter dich mag. Ich hasse einfach alles an dir", sprach sie und seufzte auf. Wenn sie ihn doch wirklich so sehr hassen würde, wie sie immer sagte. Wenn sie ihn wirklich so sehr hassen würde, dann würde sie doch auch nicht immer und immer wieder mit ihm schlafen.

„Oh nein, Liebes. Du hasst mich nicht. Du sagst, dass du mich hasst und du schlägst mich. Und das nicht sehr selten, aber hassen tust du mich nicht", meinte Spike leise und zog sie mit einem geschickten Handgriff zu sich. Er umfasste ihr Kinn mit seiner rechten Hand und küsste sie dann einfach. Erst hart und fordernd und als sie seinen Kuss erwiderte, wurde er sanfter und schob seine Zunge in Buffys Mund.

Was machte er nur immer wieder mit ihr? Wieso passierte es immer wieder? Sie ließ zu, dass er sie küsste und schlief mit ihm. Zu Letzterem würde es heute auf keinen Fall kommen. Das war das Gute daran, dass Dawn dabei war.

‚Dawn! Oh mein Gott, Dawn!' Buffy löste sich von ihm und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Dawn ist da hinten und du solltest endlich auf die Straße achten! Oder hast du geplant das wir nie bei meiner Großmutter ankommen werden?"

Spike schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die Straße. „Nein, ich werde euch sicher dahin bringen. Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass dem Krümel etwas passiert und auch nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt", versprach er. „Außerdem bin ich nicht sonderlich scharf auf Beulen oder etwas in meinem Auto, was nicht da sein sollte", fügte Spike hinzu.

Nach dieser kleinen „Aussprache" verhielten Buffy und Spike sich wieder ruhig und warfen sich gegenseitig auch keine komischen Blicke mehr zu. Dawn, die eine halbe Stunde später wieder aufwachte, schüttelte über die beiden nur den Kopf.

„Was auch immer ihr gemacht habt, während ich geschlafen habe, es hat geklappt!", erkannte sie erfreut und lächelte die beiden an. „Ihr wollt es mir nicht sagen, was? Mh ja, das habe ich vermutet. Gott, ihr seid wirklich wie ein altes Ehepaar", stellte Dawn lachend fest. 

„NEIN!", kam es auf einmal von Buffy und Spike. Sie sahen sich kurz an und dann sah Buffy wieder zu Dawn. „Sei mal nicht albern. Ich habe dir vorhin doch schon gesagt, dass du das lassen sollst! Wir sind nicht wie ein altes Ehepaar", fauchte Buffy mit Nachdruck.

Gegen Mitternacht war Dawn dann auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Vielleicht solltest du auch etwas schlafen, Liebes", meinte Spike.

„Nein, nein. Ich bin nicht müde", sagte Buffy und lächelte ihn für etwa eine Sekunde an. Spike nickte nur und sah wieder auf die Straße. Etwa zehn Minuten später war seine Jägerin doch eingeschlafen. Spike sah verträumt zu ihr und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Schlafend sah sie verdammt niedlich aus. Aber dieser Anblick wurde ihm sonst verweigert. Sie schlief mit ihm, aber nicht bei ihm. Und das fand Spike schade.

Wie gerne würde er einmal neben ihr einschlafen oder neben ihr aufwachen. Aber das war etwas, was er niemals erleben sollte. Buffy würde ihre harte Schale nicht so schnell ablegen und somit konnte er vergessen, dass dies so schnell passieren könnte. Aber Spike war auch mit dem Zufrieden was er bekommen hatte. Sogar das war schon ein Weltwunder für ihn. 

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang erreichten sie einen kleinen Vorort von Los Angeles und nun musste Spike Buffy wecken. Leider hatte ihm keiner der beiden gesagt, wo sie denn nun genau hin mussten. Und wenn er nicht irgendwo hinfahren sollte, musste das sein. Vorsichtig strich Spike seiner Geliebten über die Wange und gab ihr einfach einen kleinen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Aufwachen, Liebes", flüsterte Spike in ihr Ohr und hasste sich dafür, dass er seine schlafende Prinzessin aus ihren Träumen reisen musste.

Buffy murmelte etwas und schlug dann langsam die Augen auf. Das Erste was sie sah war Spike. Verwirrt blinzelte sie einmal, zweimal und dreimal. Dann erinnerte sie sich wieder. Sie waren ja auf dem Weg zu ihrer Großmutter und scheinbar war sie in Spikes verdammtem Auto auch noch eingeschlafen. Obwohl sie geschlafen hatte, fühlte sie sich nicht unbedingt gut und ihr taten alle Knochen weh.

„Uhm. Morgen", gab sie leise von sich und begegnete nun seinen Augen.

Blau. So wunderbar blau. Unglaublich blau. „Morgen", sagte Spike und drehte sich wieder auf seinen Sitz. „Ich habe dich nur ungern geweckt, aber du hast mir nicht gesagt, wo wir hier genau hinmüssen", erklärte Spike.

„Huh? Was?", fragte Buffy etwas begriffsstutzig und sah ihn an, als hätten seine Haare sich so eben rot verfärbt. „Na, die Adresse, Liebes! Ich brauche die Adresse von deiner Großmutter, damit ich uns hinfahren kann", wiederholte Spike und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Scheinbar war sie morgens nicht unbedingt sofort wach. „Kaffee habe ich leider nicht für schläfrige Jägerinnen", diesen Kommentar hatte er sich einfach nicht verkneifen können.

„Oh schade. Ich dachte, das gehört zu deinem Service, Spikey", witzelte Buffy und grinste ihn an. „Aber ich glaube, ich halte es auch eine Weile ohne aus. Wir sind sicher bald da und dann kann ich ordentlichen Kaffee haben!", erkannte sie fröhlich und drückte ihm ein Stück Papier in die Hand. „Da müssen wir hin", meinte sie und lehnte sich zurück.

Weitere fünfzehn Minuten später waren sie bei besagter Adresse und Spike sah Buffy verwundert an. „Uhm sag mal, ist das auch wirklich die Adresse wo wir hin müssen?"

Das Anwesen sah verdammt teuer und eher wie eine Art Schloss aus. Ein normales Haus war es auf keinen Fall.

„Ah, ja. Ja, das ist die richtige Adresse. Auch wenn es schon etwas her ist, das ich bei ihr war, aber hier sind wir richtig", erklärte Buffy und band ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen.

Obwohl es noch dunkel war, sah das Anwesen wirklich verdammt edel aus. Spike fuhr mit seinem klapprigen Wagen durch ein großes Eisentor und stellte dann den Motor ab. 

„Deine Großmutter ist ziemlich reich oder wie siehst du das?", vermutete Spike und zeigte auf einen Pferdestall. „Verrückt. Bist du sicher, dass du mit ihr verwandt bist?" Spike stieg aus und sah dann auch noch ein paar Koppeln. „Wo bin ich hier nur gelandet...", murmelte er.

„Uh ja, doch, sie ist schon nicht gerade arm. Sie wird nicht so schnell verhungern", sagte Buffy und stellte sich dann neben Spike. „Pferde. Ich mag keine Pferde", erklärte sie und schüttelte sich dabei. 

Spike neben ihr nickte. „Ich auch nicht, Liebes, ich auch nicht", stimmte er ihr zu und kniff sie frech in den Po.

„Uh! Was soll das!", schrie Buffy und funkelte den Vampir wieder an. Gerade war es doch so schön gewesen und dann, tat er so etwas! Das war doch wirklich...

tbc... 


	3. Chapter 3

Vielen Dank an spuffy4ever fürs beta lesen!

* * *

3. Kapitel

Im Inneren des Autos wachte Dawn just in dem Moment auf als Spike ihrer Schwester deutlich sehbar in den Po kniff. Dawn rieb sich die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Lief da heimlich etwas zwischen den beiden oder bildete sie sich das nur ein? Müde stieg sie auf und schrie dann los. „PFERDE! Hier gibt es Pferde!", hörte man von ihr und schon lief sie putzmunter zu den Koppeln.

„Mh, der Krümel scheint Pferde zu mögen. Ich bin dafür, dass wir ihr mal sagen,dass wir da sind. In einer halben Stunde geht die Sonne auf und ich habe keine Lust drauf als ein Häufchen Staub zurück nach Sunnydale zu fahren.", sagte er und lud die Sachen der beiden aus. Diesmal sagte er nichts. Das Theater vom Einladen brauchte er nun wirklich nicht. Er war müde und hungrig...

Keine 5 Minuten später kam Justine Summers ihnen schon entgegen. Die ältere Frau strahlte die beiden an und umarmte und küsste die beiden auf die Wange. „Oh wie schön, dass ihr hier seid! Ich hoffe ihr hattet eine schöne Fahrt?", damit verschwand sie um das selbe auch die jüngere Summers zu begrüßen.

„Kommt doch rein. Die Koffer könnt ihr da stehen lassen. Ich schicke das Personal nach draußen. Ihr seid hier um euch zu entspannen, meine Lieben. Natürlich sind Koffer für dich und Spike nichts, oder? Aber das ist ja unwichtig. Das Frühstück steht schon bereit und für Sie, Spike, habe ich Blut vorrätig!", meinte sie lächelnd und führte die Drei in das Esszimmer. „Nach dem Frühstück werde ich euch eure Zimmer zeigen und dann könnt ihr euch auch frisch machen. Danach habe ich an eine kleine Führung gedacht.", plapperte sie und Buffy, Spike und Dawn setzen sich an den Tisch.

„Deine Pferde sind einfach klasse!", sagte Dawn mit vollem Mund und verschluckte sich dann fast. „Dürfen wir auch reiten?", fragte sie und sah ihre Oma hoffnungsvoll an. Buffy sah grausames vor sich und riss die Augen weit auf. Oh nein. Das würde sie ganz bestimmt nicht mitmachen! Auf keinen Fall. Niemand würde sie in die Nähe dieser Tiere bringen! Auf keinen Fall.

„Oh aber natürlich mein Schatz. Das könnt ihr am Nachmittag gerne machen. Ihr könnt die Halle nutzen. Da kann Spike auch mit rein. Dort ist es schattig und wenn Sie reiten wollen, Spike, dann geht das auch. Die Halle hat keine Fenster oder etwas in der Art wodurch sie...nun, wie sagt man...verbrennen könnten?",

„Uhm ja. Das trifft so ziemlich zu. Nachher würden Sie mich gar nicht mehr finden. Ich würde dann zum Inhalt ihres Hallenbodens gehören.", sagte er und lächelte leicht. „Ich bin sicher Buffy freut sich schon aufs Reiten. Nicht wahr, Liebes?", Buffy stieß ihn unter dem Tisch und sah ihn drohend an.

„Oh das ist doch wunderbar! Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass meine beiden Enkeltöchter so pferdeverrückt sind. Wunderbar. Eure Mutter war als kleines Kind auch so. Man hat sie überhaupt nicht aus dem Stall bekommen. Ja, das war wirklich schlimm mit ihr. Ich hoffe ihr habt nicht vor im Heu zu schlafen?", fragte sie und lachte dabei auf.

„Drin schlafen bestimmt nicht...aber was anderes könnten wir dort bestimmt machen, Liebes.", flüsterte Spike und wurde dann fast von Buffys Messer getroffen. „Ups. Nun ist mir das Messer entkommen.", sagte sie lächelnd und fügte dann leise hinzu. „Das nächste Mal treffe ich dein Herz, Schatz.", dabei lächelte sie ihn an und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Frühstück zu.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren alle satt und die Zimmer wurden ihnen gezeigt. Alle drei hatten einzelne Zimmer bekommen. Spike fand es sehr schade, dass er nicht im selben Zimmer wie Buffy schlafen durfte und teilte das dem Personal auch lautstark mit. Weitere 20 Minuten lang wurde ihnen das Gelände gezeigt. Bei Spike war das schon etwas schwieriger, weil sie Sonne inzwischen aufgegangen war, und so sahen sie ihn erst wieder am Nachmittag.

**Am Nachmittag**

„NEIN! Nein Spike. Ich werde da nicht reingehen. Niemals! Nur über meine Leiche!", schrie Buffy hysterisch. Spike hielt sie an den Hüften fest und versuchte die störrische kleine Frau in den Stall zu bekommen. „Nun komm schon, Liebes. Das ist nur ein Pferdestall! Du kannst gegen Vampire und alle möglichen Monster aus dem Höllenschlund kämpfen, rettest die Welt, aber sobald du ein süßes kleines Pferdchen siehst machst du dir in die Hosen?",

„Lass mich doch endlich los! Ich gehe da nicht rein! Es ist mir vollkommen egal gegen was ich schon alles gekämpft habe und wie oft ich die Welt gerettet habe! Ich mag die Viecher nicht und du hast mir heute Morgen noch gesagt, dass du sie auch nicht magst, und nun willst du mich um jeden Preis da reinbekommen? Du hast doch etwas geplant! Nun gib es schon zu!", schrie sie.

„Nun beweg dich endlich da rein! Das sind nur Pferde verdammt! Du bist wirklich kindisch, weißt du das?", schrie er und drückte sie noch etwas mehr in die Nähe des Stalls. Buffy zappelte wild herum und versuchte sich von ihm loszureisen. Spike aber dachte gar nicht daran sie gehen zu lassen. „NEIN! Nur über meine Leiche!, schrie Buffy.

Spike nickte und grinste sie an. „Wenn es weiter nichts ist. Das lässt sich schon machen, mein Herz.", sagte er und sein Gameface erschien. Buffy schnaufte auf und funkelte ihn sauer an. „Das würdest du nicht wagen...", sagte sie leise und sah in seine gelben Augen.

„Bist du dir da sicher? Vielleicht würde ich es ja doch tun? Dich zu verwandeln würde bestimmt sehr viel Spaß machen.", Spike kam näher auf sie zu und drückte sie dann gegen die Wand. Buffy war nun zwischen der Wand und ihm gefangen. „Ich kann dich beißen, das weißt du...bei dir ist der Chip unnütz. Also wieso sollte ich es nicht tun?", er bewegte seine scharfen Zähne zu ihrem Hals und schnupperte an ihm. „Mmmh du riechst verdammt gut, weißt du das?", schnurrte er regelrecht und worauf Buffy ihn hart von sich stieß.

„Lass den Scheiß! Ich gehe ja schon rein.", maulte sie, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ging in den Stall. Diesen Ort mochte sie wirklich nicht. Überall waren Pferde und es roch einfach komisch. Nach Pferden, Mist und Stroh. Diesen Duft mochte sie wirklich nicht. Nach ihr kam Spike in den Stall. Sein Gameface war wieder verschwunden und er strahlte sie an. „Und, war es nun so schlimm?", wollte er wissen.

„Nein. Noch sehr viel schlimmer.", meinte Buffy und seufzte. Musste sie sich das nun wirklich antun? Sie hatte nie viel für Pferde übrig gehabt. Als Kind war sie die einzige gewesen die nicht im Pony-Club gewesen war und Pferdebücher gelesen hatte. Und dieser Tag würde daran auch nichts ändern. Dawn und Justine kamen nun auf die beiden zu. „Oh wie ich sehe haben Sie Buffy tatsächlich in den Stall bekommen. Wie haben sie das angestellt?", fragte Justine interessiert.

Spike grinste und ging auf Justine zu. „Oh das war ganz leicht. Buffy sprach davon nur über ihre Leiche in den Stall zu gehen und ich habe ihr angedroht, dass ich sie verdammt schnell verwandeln könnte. Scheinbar mag sie diesen Gedanken weniger als den in einem Stall zu sein.", sagte er und zwinkerte der älteren Frau zu. „Liebes, ich bin schon verdammt gespannt wie du auf einem Pferd aussehen wirst.", sagte er fröhlich.

Buffy sah Spike an und wollte ihm schon wiedersprechen, lies es aber dann doch gut sein. Es brachte ja doch nichts. Sollte er doch reden. Sie würde nicht reiten. Auf gar keinen Fall. Und wo war Dawn eigentlich schon wieder? Sie würde doch keinen Ärger machen? „Wo ist Dawn?", fragte sie und sah sich nun im Stall um. Aber alles was sie sah waren Pferde, Mist und lauter Sachen, die sie nicht sehen wollte.

„Deine Schwester sitzt seit einer halben Stunde auf dem Rücken von einem Pferd und macht die Halle unsicher.", sagte der blonde Vampir und grinste sich halb tot. Buffy hatte wirklich rein gar nichts mitbekommen. Sie hatte sich gut eine Stunde geweigert den Stall zu betreten und ihr war nicht aufgefallen, dass Dawn schon lange in die Höhle des Löwen gegangen war. „Oh, dein Gesichtsausdruck ist herrlich.", schmunzelte er und wollte sie dafür fasst küssen.

„Lass den Scheiß, Spike.", giftete sie ihn an und war 20 Minuten später wieder drauf und dran den Stall zu verlassen. Man hatte ihr ein Pferd, oder besser gesagt, die Zügel, in die Hand gedrückt und irgendwie war sie damit in die Halle gekommen. Nun stand eine reichlich verwirrte Jägerin neben dem Vierbeiner und sah aus, als verlange man von ihr, dass sie nun Kochen würde. „Ich kann nicht reiten.", sagte sie tonlos und sah sich hilfesuchend um.

Das war überhaupt nicht witzig! Ganz und gar nicht! Dawn saß auf diesem verdammten Pferd und lachte sie aus! Sie lachte Buffy aus. Das war doch nicht zu fassen. Spike schüttelte den Kopf und betrat die Halle. „Das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen, Schatz.", sagte er grinsend und stellte sich neben sie. „Jetzt weiß ich noch etwas das du nicht kannst. Ich lerne dazu.", stellte er fest und zog den Sattelgurt fest.

„W-was machst du da?", fragte sie unsicher und sah zu wie er den Gurt enger zog. „Tust du dem Pferd nicht weh?", was Spike da tat konnte sie nicht sagen. Dieser zog gerade die Steigbügel nach unten und sah sie an. „Sieh zu und lerne, Jägerin.", sagte er. Diesmal klang er dabei aber keineswegs sarkastisch. Er meinte es ernst. Spike wollte ihr wirklich etwas beibringen! „Uh...okay.", murmelte sie noch verwirrter als vorher schon.

„Steig auf.", befahl Spike und sah wie Buffy ihre Stirn in Falten zog. „Ich habe gesagt du sollst aufsteigen, Liebling.", wiederholte er. Buffy aber verstand kein Wort von dem was er sagte. „Wie soll ich auf dieses Ding raufkommen?",

„Ganz einfach. Du gehst mit deinem linken Fuß in den Steigbügel und legst deine Hände dort und dort hin.", er legte ihre Hände dahin wo er sie haben wollte und half ihr dabei den Fuß in den Steigbügel zu bekommen. „Und dann schwingst du dich rein. Sanft. Nicht reinplumpsen lassen. Das Tier hat auch Gefühle. Oh sorry, ich vergaß. Gefühle sind dir scheißegal.", murmelte er, umfasste ihren Po und schob sie hoch.

„Was zum...", stieß Buffy aus und saß dann auch schon im Sattel. Oh mein Gott. Buffy Summers saß auf einem Pferd – und es war genauso schlimm wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte! „Oh Gott. Oh Gott. Ich glaube ich habe Höhenangst oder so..", murmelte sie und schloss die Augen. Spike lachte. „Jägerin, ich denke nicht das man das als Höhenangst bezeichnen kann. So hoch oben bist du nicht.", sagte er.

„Oh doch! Doch für mich ist das gerade etwas weit oben. Und ich habe doch keine Ahnung was ich hier machen soll!", sagte sie und man hörte die Panik die sich langsam in ihr breit machte. „Was machst du da, Spike?", fragte sie leicht verwirrt und sah zu wie Spike sich hinter sie auf das Pferd setzte. Was hatte er vor?

„Ich zeige dir wie es geht, Liebes.", erklärte er und fuhr mit seinen Händen an ihrer Hüfte entlang und nahm die Zügel auf. „Gib mir deine Hände.", sagte er ruhig und legte die Zügel dann in ihre Hände. „Halt das einfach so. Ich helfe dir auch.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und drückte seine Schenkel an den Bauch des Pferdes.

Buffy saß stocksteif im Sattel und nickte nur. Woher wusste Spike was er da tat? Oder wahrscheinlich wusste er es noch nicht einmal und würde dafür Sorgen, dass sie beide gleich im hohen Bogen durch die Halle fliegen würden! Ganz toll. „Wuuuahh!", stieß sie erschrocken aus, als das Pferd sich in Gang setzte und im Schritt durch die Halle lief. „Es bewegt sich...dieses Ding kann sich ja wirklich bewegen. Spike...ich dachte du magst keine Pferde? Woher...woher weißt du dann wie das geht?", erkundigte sie sich leise.

„Ich habe gesagt ich mag keine Pferde, ja. Aber ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht reiten kann, mein Schatz.", meinte er und grinste. Er konnte ihren schnellen Herzschlag hören und ihren Puls fühlen. Buffy schien das hier wirklich nicht sonderlich zu mögen. „Entspann dich. Das hier ist nur ein Pferd. Bei einem Weltuntergang bist du ganz ruhig und kaum schwingst du deinen süßen Hintern in einen Sattel bist du nahe an einem Herzinfarkt...", murmelte er und schüttelte dabei den Kopf.

„Entspannen?", fragte sie nervös und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Aber dann fiel ihr wieder ein wo sie war und sie öffnete ihre Augen sofort wieder. Das war doch hier sicher eine dumme Idee. „Ich kann mich nicht entspannen, Spike! Ich mag diese Pferde nicht und reiten...oh Gott. Nein, das mag ich noch sehr viel weniger.", meinte sie und spürte dann Spikes Hand, die sich um ihren Bauch schlang. Sie wurde von ihm etwas näher zu sich gezogen und er fing an kleine Küsse auf ihrem Hals und in ihrem Nacken zu verteilen.

Unwillkürlich schloss Buffy die Augen und keuchte leise. Spike war wirklich total irre! „Spike...Spike...hör auf. Bitte. Lass das sein.", murmelte sie leise und legte ihren Kopf sachte auf seine Schulter. Oh, das war schlecht! „Dawn...", murmelte sie und Spike hörte auf. „Okay. Wie du willst. Aber du hast dich entspannt. Und das ist doch das wichtigste, oder?", meinte er grinsend und fuhr mit der Qual von Buffy fort.

Ein paar Stunden später hatte Buffy ihre Reitstunde überlebt und alle saßen auf der Terrasse. Inzwischen war es dunkel und einige Kerzen und Lichter sorgten für Helligkeit. Buffy saß etwas mitgenommen und mit einem Muskelkater in ihrem Stuhl und stöhnte leicht. Spike hatte sie nicht vom Pferd absteigen lassen bis sie getrabt und auch galoppiert war. Für die Jägerin war es absolut schrecklich gewesen. Buffy selbst war sich sicher gewesen, dass es Spike viel Spaß gemacht hatte zu sehen wie Buffy drauf und dran war zu schreien – vor Angst.

Dawn kicherte gerade und stellte ihr Glas vorsichtshalber ab. „So schlecht hat Buffy auf dem Pferd ja gar nicht ausgesehen. Zumindest gibt es sicher noch 2-jährige, die sich viel schlechter machen!", sagte sie und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund um nicht zu laut zu lachen.

Buffy versuchte diese Worte zu überhören und spielte mit ihrem Messer. Der blonde Vampir nahm es ihr aus der Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. „Na, na, na. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass dir dieses kleine Messer da aus der Hand rutscht, oder?", fragte er und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Spike schien heute auf volles Risiko zu stehen und zwinkerte ihr dabei auch noch vielsagend zu.

„Pfoten weg, Spike!", schrie sie und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen! Buffy hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass irgendwer es irgendwann herausfinden würde. Und darauf war sie nicht sonderlich scharf. Gar nicht. Xander würde einen Anfall bekommen und Giles würde seine Brille wie verrückt putzen. „Lass das nun endlich! Ich schnitze dir sonst einen besonders schicken Pflock. Perfekt auf dein Herz zugeschnitten.", sagte sie lächelnd.

„So, Spike...ich hoffe Ihnen gefällt es hier?", erkundigte Justine sich und schaute zu dem Vampir. Für sie war es wirklich amüsant wie die beiden sich verhielten und ihr entging diese gewisse Anspannung nicht. Dawn hatte ihr ja von Spike´s Gefühlen für Buffy erzählt und scheinbar war da irgendetwas zwischen ihnen. Diese Vertrautheit konnte nicht entstehen wenn da nicht irgendetwas im Busch war. Oh, sie würde es schon noch herausfinden. Immerhin war sie Justine Summers und so schnell machte ihr keiner etwas vor.

„Oh ja. Ja wirklich. Es ist ganz toll.", meinte Spike und hörte damit auf die Jägerin mit den Augen auszuziehen. „Wirklich toll hier. Nicht ganz das was ich erwartet hatte. Aber ziemlich schön. Hab in den Jahrhunderten schon so einiges gesehen...", meinte er und lehnte sich bequem in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ist zwar nicht Sunnydale. Aber ein paar Dämonen und Weltuntergänge, und schon haben wir das auch erledigt.",

„Ja das habe ich mir schon gedacht, dass Sie schon sehr viel erlebt haben. Nicht verwunderlich für einen Vampir. Bisher konnte ich über Ihr Alter nichts genaues sagen. Informationen konnte ich über Sie leider auch nicht finden. Jammerschade.", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Informationen?", murmelte Buffy und sah ihre Großmutter verwundert an. „Was wolltest du denn über Spike herausfinden?", wollte sie wisen und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Oh, ich war nur interessiert. Leider fand ich über Spike keine Informationen. Aber nun sitze ich ja an der Quelle, nicht wahr?",

„Versuchs mal mit ´William the Bloody.", sagte Buffy gelangweilt und sah zu Spike. Justine Summers kräuselte die Stirn und dann schien ihr ein Licht aufzugehen. Sie setzte sich etwas weiter nach vorne in ihrem Stuhl und musterte Spike aufgeregt.

„William the Bloody. Das ist ja wirklich höchst interessant! Sie sind...ich bin beeindruckt.", sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme. Spike erinnerte sie gerade etwas an Buffy, allerdings hatte diese über ihn nie gesagt, dass er interessant sei. „Uh ja...der bin ich. Ich bevorzuge allerdings Spike.", sagte der Vampir und grinste sie an.

„Ich habe einiges über Sie gelesen, Spike. Sie waren einer der schlimmsten Vampire. Zusammen mit Angelus. Das ist höchst erstaunlich...wirklich...Sie haben Europa ziemlich zugesetzt.", meinte sie lächelnd. „Und Sie haben zwei Jägerinnen umgebracht.", ihr Blick wanderte zu Buffy und kurz sah man etwas wie Angst in ihren Augen. „Dann sind Sie bestimmt nach Sunnydale gekommen um noch eine Jägerin zu vernichten, nehme ich an?",

Spike verzog das Gesicht. „Können wir aufhören von Angelus, Angel oder wie auch immer zu reden? Wäre mir lieber...", sagte er und kurz erschien sein Gameface. Justine schrie auf und lächelte dann wieder. „Verzeihung. Ich mag ihn nicht sonderlich.", sagte er in einem scharfen Ton. „Uh ja...ja das hab ich getan. Und das war auch mein Anliegen wieso ich nach Sunnydale kam...", sagte er leise und sah zu Buffy. Wie gut er sich doch daran erinnerte. Als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Buffy war so anders gewesen als die Jägerinnen vor ihr und dann hatte er sich in sie verliebt.

„Ich wollte Buffy umbringen. Aber es war sehr viel schwieriger als ich es gedacht hätte. Na ja...eine lange Geschichte. Irgendwann haben die mir diesen Chip eingesetzt und von da an ging es mit mir abwärts.", erzählte er und seufzte kurz auf.

„Richtig. Richtig. Es ist schon etwas verrückt.", sagte Justine und nahm einen kleinen Schluck von ihrem Wasser. Sie sah Spike genau an. „Ein Vampir der eine Jägerin liebt. Was soll man dazu sagen...interessant, sehr interessant.", meinte sie wissend und lächelte ihn an. Spike entwichen die Gesichtszüge. Woher wusste Buffys Großmutter, dass er sie liebte? Buffy wurde rot wie eine Tomate als ihre Großmutter davon sprach und sah auf den Boden.

„Oh scheinbar ist dieses Thema etwas unangenehm für euch? Verzeiht mir. Ich war nur verwundert darüber. Aber Dawn hat mir ja auch schon einiges über Angel erzählt und wie...nun ja...wie er sich in Buffy verliebt hat.", sagte sie und schien vergessen zu haben das dies kein tolles Thema war.

„Oh Gott.", murmelte Buffy und sprang auf. „Tut mir Leid, aber wenn ihr über so was redet sagt vorher Bescheid, dann verschwinde ich! Weil ich wirklich keine Lust habe mit irgendjemandem über Angel zu reden! Und Dawnie, wenn du noch irgendetwas sagst, was dich nichts angeht, kannst du deine Sachen packen und dich auf ein schönes, weit entferntes Internat freuen!", schrie sie und verschwand im Garten.

„Ah...ich gehe ihr mal nach.", meinte Spike und erhob sich. Der Vampir folgte ihr und irgendwann holte er sie langsam ein. „Buffy! Nun warte doch mal.", rief er und packte sie etwas grob am Arm. Er sah die Wut in ihren Augen und zog sie an sich. „Deine Großmutter hat das doch nicht böse gemeint. Das ist doch kein Grund einfach zu verschwinden.", sagte er in ihr Ohr und strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Ich weiß ja...sie kann nichts dafür. Ich bin sauer auf Dawn. Sie kann ihre Klappe einfach nicht halten!", maulte sie und versuchte sich von ihm loszureisen. „Spike? Kannst du damit aufhören?", murmelte sie und versuchte das gute Gefühl zu unterdrücken, das ihr dabei durch den Körper strömte. Spike hörte nicht auf. Er fuhr weiter über ihren Rücken und langsam wanderte seine Hand unter ihr T-Shirt. Dass sie es mochte wusste er. „Nein...", murmelte er und küsste sie sanft.

„Mmh...nein.", hauchte sie gegen seine Lippen und drückte ihre Hände an seine Brust. Dies sollte ein Versuch sein ihn von sich zu stoßen, aber ihre Hände hatten anderes vor. Sie verknoteten sich in seinem Hemd und wanderten zu seinem Bauch. Auch durch das T-Shirt konnte sie seine Muskeln fühlen und dies machte sie regelrecht verrückt. Es war so verdammt falsch das hier mit ihm zu tun. Aber was sollte sie auch dagegen unternehmen?

Spike schob sie langsam ein paar Meter nach hinten bis sie einen Baum in ihrem Rücken spürte. Er legte seine Hände um ihre Hüften und zog sie noch etwas näher zu sich heran. Buffy schlag ihre Arme dabei um seinen Hals und küsste ihn etwas wilder. Sie hatte verloren. Ab diesem Punkt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Sie brauchte ihn und sie wollte ihn. Im Moment wollte sie sich gar nicht mehr dagegen wehren. Es tat nur weh...für einen Moment wollte sie diesen Schmerz vergessen.

Die Hände des Vampirs fuhren Buffys Gesichtszüge nach und wanderten dann zu ihrem Hals, fuhren weiter zu ihren Brüsten und wanderten dann erneut unter ihr T-Shirt. „Mmh", gab Buffy von sich als seine kalten Hände erneut ihre Haut trafen und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Es war verrückt, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht dagegen wehren. Sie wollte ihn zu sehr...

**Ca. eine Stunde später**

Buffy stand im Badezimmer und sah sich im Spiegel an. Sie hatte es wieder getan. Mit ihm geschlafen. Wieso tat sie es nur immer wieder? Wieso gab es kein Zurück wenn er sie küsste? Es gab so viele Sachen, die gegen ihn sprachen, aber scheinbar war nichts davon sonderlich wirksam. Sonst würde sie ja nicht immer wieder schwach werden! Sie drehte das Wasser auf und hielt ihre Hand unter das kalte Wasser.

Die Jägerin wusch sich das Gesicht und trocknete es dann mit einem Handtuch ab. Spike war nicht gut für sie. Er hatte keine Seele und sie liebte ihn nicht. Aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab mit ihm zu schlafen. Langsam musste das aufhören! Spike konnte sich ja immer weniger zurückhalten und so würde es früher oder später ans Licht kommen. Und sie wollte ihren Freunden nicht erklären wieso sie wieder einmal etwas mit einem Vampir hatte.

Gedankenverloren zog sie sich ihr Schlafoutfit an und setzte sich dann auf ihr Bett. Es musste aufhören. Endlich aufhören. Damit es aufhören konnte musste sie auch aufhören immer an ihn zu denken. Buffy seufzte und ging im Zimmer auf und ab. _Schlafen...ich geh nun einfach schlafen._ dachte sie. Das dumme war nur das sie überhaupt nicht müde war und kein Auge zumachen würde. Vampire jagen würde sie hier vergessen können. Immerhin hatte sie keine Ahnung wo ein Friedhof war und wahrscheinlich würde es ihre Großmutter auch sehr komisch finden wenn ihre Enkeltochter nachts aus ihrem Haus verschwinden würde um ein paar Vampire in Staub zu verwandeln.

„Das ist verrückt...ich bin es...", murmelte sie, als sie leise ihre Zimmertür öffnete und dann auf dem Flur stand. Dawn und ihre Großmutter waren schon in ihren Betten gewesen als Spike und sie von ihrem kleinen ‚Spaziergang' wieder gekommen waren. Buffy stand unsicher vor Spikes Zimmertür und stieß die Luft genervt aus. Sie war vollkommen irre und wenn sie so weitermachen würde, dann würde es sicher ihr Ende sein.

_Scheiß drauf._ Inzwischen war es doch schon egal was sie tat. Das zwischen Spike und ihr lief schon viel zu lange und es konnte ja gar nicht mehr schlimmer oder verrückter werden. Zögernd öffnete sie die Tür und sah, dass Spike schlief. Oder zumindest schien es so. Bei ihm konnte man sich nie sicher sein. Atmen musste er ja nicht. Von daher könnte er genauso gut wach sein. Das hatte sie bei Spike schon öfter erlebt. Leise ging sie auf das Bett zu und hob die Decke an. Sie war vollkommen irre.

Buffy legte sich neben ihn und kuschelte sich in das Bett. DAS hatte sie bisher noch nie getan. Und es war verwirrend. Und doch wollte sie es. Irgendetwas in ihr wollte das hier und nun tat sie es auch. Sie sah Spike an und seufzte. Sie schlief mit ihm und nun legte sie sich nachts auch noch zu ihm ins Bett. Normalerweise vermied sie das immer so gut es ging. Nachdem sie es getan hatten verschwand sie und lies Spike allein zurück – nun war etwas anders.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Ein Paar blauer Augen sah sie inzwischen an und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Vampirs. Das war etwas neues. Seine Jägerin schlich sich nachts zu ihm und legte sich in sein Bett. Wow. Nicht, dass er sich beschweren würde, aber es war eigenartig. Die starke und abweisende Buffy hatte sich freiwillig in sein Bett gelegt. „Was ist los, Liebes? Brennt es, oder wieso kommst du freiwillig in ein Bett, in dem ich liege?",

Er war wach. _Was sonst..._ Natürlich war er wach. Spike hatte ja immerhin einen Sensor für sie oder so etwas. Seine Vampirinstinkte. Und das wusste sie inzwischen ja auch, trotzdem wäre es ihr lieber gewesen, wenn er wirklich schlafen würde. „Nein. Es brennt nicht.", sagte sie leise und kuschelte sich in sein Kopfkissen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung...ich wollte einfach...", murmelte sie und schloss dann die Augen. „Ich muss verrückt sein. Ja, verrückt...", meinte sie.

„Wir sind beide verrückt, mein Herz.", hauchte er in ihr Ohr und zog sie an sich. Seine Arme legten sich um ihre Hüfte und er sog ihren Duft ein. Sie roch immer so wunderbar und am liebsten würde er nun in ihr versinken. Seine Jägerin war aus freien Stücken zu ihm gekommen. Und irgendwie hatte sie zugegeben, dass da mehr war als nur Sex. Zumindest deutete er ihre Worte so. „Schlaf...ruh dich aus, Liebes.", sagte er sanft und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Oh ja, sie waren beide verrückt. Buffy lies es sich gefallen wie er sie an sich zog, legte sogar ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und schlief dann langsam ein. Sie schlief in den Armen ihres Vampirs ein – etwas, was sie bisher noch nie getan hatte. Und es fühlte sich gut an. Viel zu gut.

Als Buffy am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war sie zuerst etwas verwirrt. Sie fühlte sich komisch an, aber das könnte auch daran liegen, dass ein männlicher Körper an ihren gepresst wurde und sie von zwei starken Armen gehalten wurde. Ja, daran könnte dieses Gefühl auch liegen. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah sich im Zimmer um. Die Gästezimmer im Haus ihrer Großmutter schienen nicht sehr unterschiedlich zu sein, aber hier war etwas anders. Richtig, gestern Nacht war sie zu Spike ins Bett gegangen.

_Spike._ Ihre Augen wanderten über die Arme, die sie umschlossen, und dann drehte sie sich leicht. Nur soweit bis sie den Mann ansehen konnte. Und natürlich war es Spike. Wer sonst! Es war eigenartig. Sehr sehr eigenartig nun neben ihm aufzuwachen. Verflucht! Was tat sie hier? Wieso war sie gestern nur zu ihm gekommen? Mist, Mist, Mist! Das machte alles noch verrückter. Sie hatten doch nur eine Affäre, aber neben einer Affäre sollte man nicht aufwachen – zumindest nahm sie das an.

Spike würde sich nun sicherlich Hoffnungen machen. Aber hier gab es nichts in dieser Art. Aber inzwischen kannte sie Spike zu gut. Er würde sich Hoffnungen machen. Er tat es immer, wenn sie etwas nett zu ihm war. Die Küsse, die sie geteilt hatten. Buffy hatte sich damals versucht einzureden, dass es nur Küsse waren, aber Spike hatte nicht locker gelassen. Und dann die Nacht, in der sie zum ersten Mal mit ihm geschlafen hatte – Hoffnungen über Hoffnungen. Immer wieder machte sie dieselben Fehler.

Es war ihm gegenüber einfach falsch. Wieso schürte sie seine Hoffnungen immer wieder? Die Affäre gab ihm genau das, was er wollte...und er wartete nur darauf bis sie ihm mehr gab. DIESE Nacht hier war um einiges dümmer als sie es bisher angenommen hatte. Neben ihm aufzuwachen war falsch. Sie hatten das Bett geteilt ohne Sex zu haben. Spike würde sie nun noch mehr umgarnen. _Toll gemacht Buffy. Wirklich toll. So was kannst du sehr gut!_ Krampfhaft dachte sie darüber nach, ob sie verschwinden könnte ohne dass er es merken würde. Spike schlief noch...wenn sie weg sein würde sobald er aufwacht, wären seine Hoffnungen zumindest etwas im Keim erstickt!

Vorsichtig schon Buffy seine Arme von ihrem Körper und erhob sich dann leicht. _Bitte, bitte lass ihn schlafen! Er muss schlafen. Sonst wird das hier noch schlimmer als es das nun schon ist._ Und sie schien Glück zu haben. Spike rührte sich nicht, als sie seine Arme neben seinen Körper legte. Viel Glück. Buffy setzte gerade die Beine auf dem Boden ab, als sie seine Hand blitzschnell um ihre Hüfte schnellen fühlte und wie er sie zu sich zog.

Bevor sie reagieren konnte, zog er sie auf seinen Schoß und erstickte ihren kleinen Aufschrei mit einem stürmischen Kuss. Nein, sie hatte mal wieder kein Glück gehabt! Wann hatte sie schon Glück? Wenn sie „Glück" hatte starb sie oder ein neuer Weltuntergang stand bevor. Das hier war noch schlimmer. Überrascht stützte sie ihre Arme auf seiner Brust ab und sah ihn dann leicht genervt an. Konnte er nicht einmal wirklich schlafen? Wahrscheinlich war er die ganze Zeit wach gewesen während sie nachgedacht hatte.

Oh wie sie das doch hasste! Das war eindeutig das schlimmste daran das sie etwas mit einem Vampir hatte. Manchmal war das Verschwinden um einiges schwerer als bei normalen Männern. Wenn diese schliefen war es kein Problem, aber bei Spike war es nervtötend. Meistens lies er sie gehen. Buffy wusste das. Er war wach wenn sie sich aus dem Staub machte, ab und zu aber lies er sie nicht gehen – und jetzt war wirklich ein schlechter Zeitpunkt.

„Guten Morgen, Liebes. Wolltest du dich etwa ohne einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss aus dem Staub machen? Tztzt, das gehört sich aber nicht.", schnurrte er in ihr Ohr und fühlte wie sie über ihm erstarrte. Diese Position war himmlisch. Obwohl sie längst verschwinden hätte können war sie immer noch hier und saß auf ihm als sei er ein sehr bequemer Sessel. Spike zog ihren Kopf wieder zu sich und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. „Das ist ganz und gar nicht nett, mein Schatz.",

„Du hast Recht. Ich wollte einfach so verschwinden! Und nun werde ich das auch tun, Spike. Ich habe keine Lust die Zeit hier bei dir zu vertrödeln. Es gibt bessere Dinge, die man zu dieser Zeit erledigen kann – sogar Wäsche waschen ist interessanter als bei dir zu sein.", fauchte sie und registrierte erst jetzt, dass er sie nicht einmal festhielt. _Verfluchter Bastard!_ Gerade als sie aufstehen wollte drückte er sie wieder zu sich.

„Wäsche waschen ist langweilig, mein Herz. Das, was ich mit dir anstellen könnte ist sehr sehr viel interessanter als alles andere, was du anstellen kannst. Du weißt das auch...", hauchte er in ihr Ohr und fuhr mit seiner freien Hand unter ihr Pyjama-Oberteil. Buffy keuchte auf als sie den plötzlichen Kontakt mit seiner kalten Hand fühlte und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Nein, nein. Sie durfte nicht zulassen, dass er es wieder soweit brachte. Auf keinen Fall.

„Nein...Spike...lass das sein. Hör auf damit. Wir sind im Haus meiner Großmutter. Hier kannst du doch nicht...uuahh!", schrie sie dann heraus als seine Hand ohne Vorwarnung den Weg zu ihrem Höschen fand und hineintauchte. Herr Gott noch mal! Spike war doch wirklich verrückt. _Wir sind beide verrückt, mein Herz._ Buffy erinnerte sich an seine Worte und vermutlich hatte er Recht. Sie war noch sehr viel verrückter als es gut war...

„Das hat dich gestern Abend aber auch nicht gestört.", flüsterte er und strich dabei sanft über ihren Schambereich. Er liebte dieses Gefühl einfach. Immer wenn er das tat brach ihre Blockade zusammen und sie gab sich ihm immer mehr hin. Spike sah es in ihren Augen und wie sie dann atmete. Schwer und verzweifelt um ihre Beherrschung kämpfend. Es war einfach sinnlich wenn sie so atmete. Seine Jägerin war sinnlich und die schönste Frau, die er kannte. „Es hat dich nicht gestört, als ich dich gestern Abend geküsst habe und dich dabei an einen der Apfelbäume gepinnt habe. Nichts daran.", fuhr er fort und strich mit einem Finger weiter nach unten.

Buffy keuchte erregt auf und schloss schwer atmend die Augen. Wieso konnte er so etwas nur mit ihr tun? Es war wie ein Teufelskreis. Jedes Mal wenn er damit anfing brachte er es auch zu Ende. Und das Ende vom Lied war, dass Spike ALLES bekam – alles von ihr. Alles wonach er sich sehnte. Nun ja, fast alles. Das, was er wirklich wollte, war ihre Liebe. Aber Buffy konnte ihn nicht lieben und sie tat es auch nicht. „Spike...", flüsterte sie, unfähig auf seine Worte etwas zu Antworten.

„Auch nicht als ich deine Jeans deine Beine hinunter geschoben habe und angefangen habe dich zu streicheln und mich dann tief in dir zu versenken.", sagte er heißer und fuhr mit seiner Zunge kurz in ihre Ohrmuschel. Dabei zuckte Buffy zusammen und keuchte laut auf. Oh ja, er hatte sie an der Angel. Wie einen zappelnden Fisch.

„Du hast geschrieen. Sehr laut sogar. Erinnerst du dich daran, mein Schatz? Bestimmt tust du das...", flüsterte er und verteilte kleine Küsse auf ihrem Hals. Seine Hand lag immer noch in ihrem Schambereich und ein Finger glitt kurz über ihre feuchte Spalte und dann sogar hinein. „Ja, du erinnerst dich daran. Ich kann es fühlen...dein Körper verrät dich.", meinte er grinsend und küsste sie hart.

Ja, ihr Körper war ein Verräter. Während ihr Kopf noch versucht hatte, alles zu vergessen, woran er sie gerade erinnerte, war ihr Körper schon wieder dabei auf seine Worte zu reagieren. Und wie er dabei war. Sie fühlte dieses bestimmte Pochen in ihrem Unterleib. Ihr Körper schrie nach der Erlösung, nach ihm, nach Spike, aber ihr Kopf wollte nur weglaufen. Kopf und Körper arbeiteten gegeneinander und das war verheerend. Nur noch ein paar Sekunden und ihr Kopf würde sich geschlagen geben. Buffy kannte dieses Gefühl.

Als seine Lippen wieder auf ihre trafen war es soweit. Als sei es das schönste auf der Welt erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und drängte mit ihrer Zunge in seinen Mund. Das war doch nun auch schon egal! Sie würde verlieren, wie jedes Mal. Es war sowieso sinnlos sich dagegen zu wehren. Sie wollte das ja, aber ein Teil von ihr sagte ihr immer, dass es falsch war. Doch es fühlte sich so gut an. Konnte es wirklich so falsch sein mit ihm zu schlafen?

Spikes Finger sorgten dafür das ihr Kopf sich für eine ganze Weile ausschalten würde. „Oh Gott...oh Gott, oh Gott.", keuchte sie als er genau da weitermachte, wo sein Finger vor ein paar Sekunden noch gewesen war. Buffy drückte sich gegen seine Hand und sorgte dafür, dass er sie noch etwas mehr bearbeitete. „Oh ja...ja...uhhhh", schrie sie und sank mit ihrem Oberkörper langsam gegen seinen. Das hier war so falsch und zugleich so unglaublich gut.

Spike grinste breit und fuhr mit seinem Daumen dann für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über ihre geschwollene Klitoris. Er hörte, wie Buffy noch etwas lauter aufschrie und sah, wie sie ihre Zähne in ihre Unterlippe grub. Sie kämpfte verzweifelt um ihre Beherrschung. Es war unglaublich. Wenn er das hier mit ihr tat gab sie auf, zugleich aber versuchte sie ihm zu entkommen. Diese Mischung war einfach wahnsinnig. Und es erregte ihn ungemein.

Buffy schrie wieder auf als er einen zweiten und einen dritten Finger in sie schob und sie leicht bewegte. Das alles fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. Sein Daumen, der ihre Klitoris rieb und sie an den Rand ihres Verstandes beförderte...viel zu gut. Sie bäumte sich gegen ihn auf und sank mit ihrem Kopf schwer atmend auf seine Schulter. Gleich würde es soweit sein. Buffy wusste es. Wieso schaffte er es immer? Das hier war fast so wie eine Todsünde...vielleicht sogar noch etwas schlimmer – und dann wurde sie von ihrem Orgasmus überrollt.

„Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhaa", ihre Arme lagen nun wehrlos neben seinem Kopf und Buffy atmete schwerer als zuvor. Sie sank mit ihrem Unterleib auf seines und spürte es dann. Seine Erregung. Dabei machte sie die Augen wieder auf und sah in seine Augen. Verlangen, Lust, Leidenschaft und Liebe. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich immer so viel wieder. Spikes Erektion drückte schmerzhaft gegen ihren Schenkel und sie musste keuchen. Spike würde in ihren Augen das selbe lesen können wie Buffy in seinen...es war ein Teufelskreis. So musste es sein.

Wie in Trance erhob sie sich leicht und schlüpfte dann aus ihrer Pyjama-Hose und ihrer Unterhose. Sie gab sich geschlagen. Buffy wusste, dass sie es wollte und sie sehnte sich genauso nach ihm wie Spike sich nach ihr verzehrte. Je länger sie sich wehren würde umso länger würde sie diesen schmerz in ihrer Brust spüren. Ohne zu zögern griff sie nach der Bettdecke und befreite damit Spikes kleinen Freund. Er schlief nackt – wie immer. Ausnahmsweise war es ein ziemlicher Vorteil.

Buffy küsste ihn hart und lange und lies sich dabei ohne großes Nachdenken auf seinem Schaft nieder. Beim ersten Kontakt mit seinem harten Penis keuchte sie erregt auf. Dieses Gefühl war gut und sie liebte es. Spikes Hände wanderten über ihren Körper, streichelten ihre Brust und saugten an ihren Brustwarzen. „Uuuhhaa ja...ja das ist gut...", keuchte sie und fing an sich leicht auf ihm zu bewegen. Im Moment hatte sie die Macht über ihn und das war ein tolles Gefühl.

Spike keuchte unter ihr laut auf und biss sie dabei spielerisch in eine ihrer Brustwarzen. Diese Frau würde ihn noch um den Verstand bringen. Buffy war auf dem besten Weg dorthin. Irgendwann würde es noch soweit kommen, dass er sich freiwillig von ihr pfählen lassen würde...aber so war das nun mal wenn ein Vampir sich in die Jägerin verliebte – da gehörte das Risiko einfach dazu. Dass Buffy sich auf ihm in einem immer schnelleren Rhythmus bewegte machte, es viel schlimmer.

Seine Beherrschung war Baden gegangen und am liebsten hätte er sie herumgedreht und ohne Erbarmen in sie gehämmert. Ihre starken, kleinen Beine drückten ihn aber ohne eine Möglichkeit zu entkommen auf das Bett. Es war ganz klar, was sie wollte – die Macht. Und die hatte er ihr gegeben. Aber er bekam, was er wollte, also war es egal wie er es sich nahm. „Du bist unglaublich, Liebes...", murmelte er wie im Fieberwahn und umfasste ihre Hüften. Seine rechte Hand wanderten nach oben und zog den Kopf der Jägerin zu sich um sie hart zu küssen.

Die beiden waren viel zu sehr in das vertieft, was sie hier gerade machten um zu bemerken, dass sich die Zimmertür von dem Gästezimmer öffnete und Dawn den Kopf hineinsteckte. Sie hatte nachsehen wollen ob Spike schon wach war. Buffy hatte scheinbar beschlossen sich vor ihr zu verstecken. Aber Spike mochte sie ja! Aber was sie dann sah, war zu viel. _Oh mein Gott._ Wie erstarrt sah sie zu der Show, die sich ihr auf dem Bett bot und keuchte auf. War das..._Buffy? Buffy! Oh mein Gott Buffy ist hier bei Spike und..._

Dawn wollte laut aufschreien. Aber das hier war einfach zu peinlich. Ihre große Schwester saß auf Spike und ritt ihn. Die beiden waren so in der Ekstase, dass sie nichts um sich herum wahrzunehmen schienen. Das Keuchen und Stöhnen der beiden erfüllte den Raum und Dawn schloss die Tür leise wieder. Nur weg hier...das war mehr als sie je sehen hatte wollen! Bestimmt würde dieses Bild nie wieder aus ihrem Kopf verschwinden. _Eklig, einfach nur Eklig!_

Die braunhaarige war so schnell es ging wieder in ihr Zimmer gerannt und erst dann fiel ihr ein, was an diesem Bild komisch war. Buffy hatte mit Spike geschlafen!? „Sie hat mit ihm geschlafen...", murmelte sie leise und setzte sich geschockt auf ihr Bett. Ihre Schwester, die keine Gelegenheit ausließ um zu verkünden wie sehr sie Spike hasste und wie er ihr auf die Nerven ging, hatte Sex mit ihm? Das war doch eigenartig!

Wieso tat sie so etwas, wenn sie ihn doch angeblich so sehr hasste? Oder lief da etwas zwischen den beiden? Etwas, das bisher keiner wusste...war das möglich? Konnte sie Buffy und Spike zutrauen so etwas da regelmäßig zu machen? Der Gedanke daran war wirklich nichts, was man sich vor dem Frühstück reinziehen sollte, aber im Moment war es nicht zu verhindern. Das Verhalten der beiden war in letzter Zeit ziemlich komisch gewesen. Oh mein Gott. War das die Antwort auf alle Fragen?

Die beiden waren in letzter Zeit so komisch drauf, weil sie etwas miteinander hatten! „Ich glaub das ja einfach nicht!", schrie sie laut und klatschte sich mit der flachen Hand gegen den Kopf. Kaum hatte sie die beiden erwischt ergab alles einen Sinn. Buffy schlief mit Spike. Bedeutete das, dass die beiden nun ein Paar waren, oder etwas, das sie so schnell nicht verstehen würde? Nun, wo sie es wusste, konnte sie die beiden ja etwas ärgern...ein fieses Lächeln huschte über ihren Mund und sie beschloss Frühstücken zu gehen.

In Spikes Zimmer waren Buffy und Spike eben zu ihrem Orgasmus gekommen und Buffy klammerte sich zitternd an Spike. Das hier war immer so unglaublich. Unglaublich schön und zugleich falsch. Schwer atmend hob Buffy den Kopf und warf einen Blick auf die Digitale Uhr auf dem Nachtkästchen. Es war Zeit für das Frühstück. Ihre Großmutter bestand darauf, dass alle Anwesend waren. „Wir...müssen langsam runter. Frühstück.", keuchte sie und rollte sich neben ihn und versuchte ihre Atmung irgendwie in den Griff zu bekommen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

„Müssen wir? Ich finde hier ist es sehr viel schöner...", murmelte er und streichelte mit seiner Hand ihren Oberkörper. Dass Spike nicht vorhatte das Bett zu verlassen, wunderte Buffy nicht einmal. Seufzend erhob sie sich und zog sich wieder an. „Ja, wir müssen! Du magst meine Großmutter doch so sehr...ich geh nun duschen. Wir treffen uns dann unten.", meinte sie und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür.

„Duschen hört sich gut an...Duschen wir zusammen, Liebes?", fragte Spike und war mit einem Satz auf den Beinen und bei ihr. Genervt schloss Buffy die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein...nein, Spike. Wir Duschen nicht zusammen! Meine Großmutter will uns zum Frühstück sehen und nicht zum Abendessen! Ich dusche bei mir und du bei dir. Bye Spike.", damit war sie verschwunden und Spike wieder allein.

20 Minuten später war Buffy frisch geduscht und ging in das Esszimmer. Dawn und ihre Großmutter waren schon da und schienen auf sie zu warten. Zwei Minuten nach ihr betrat auch Spike den Raum und setzte sich Buffy gegenüber. „Guten Morgen.", sagte er und lächelte Dawn und Justine an. Ein Hausmädchen brachte ihm gerade eine Tasse Blut und Spikes Augen fingen zum leuchten an.

„Hast du gut geschlafen, Buffy?", fragte Dawn und musterte ihre Schwester sowie Spike ziemlich auffällig. Die Bilder, die sie vorhin gesehen hatte, hatte sie so gut es ging verdrängt, wusste aber noch sehr gut, was zwischen den beiden war. Belustigt sah Dawn ihre Schwester an und nahm einen kleinen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. „Ich habe herrlich geschlafen. Als ich heute Morgen zu dir wollte warst du leider schon weg...", meinte sie und Buffy verschluckte sich an ihrem Brötchen.

„Ah ja...ich habe gut geschlafen.", meinte sie und trank einen Schluck um ihren Hals zu beruhigen. „Uh ja...ich war ein wenig draußen. Normalerweise hab ich nicht so viel Ruhe.", sagte sie lächelnd und dachte dabei an ihre Streifen. „Da ist Bewegung etwas sehr schönes.", sagte sie schulterzuckend und sah nicht wie sich Dawns Gesichtsausdruck bei dem Wort „Bewegung" versteinerte.

„Ja, die hattest du...und wie...", murmelte die jüngere Summers und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und du Spike? Hast du auch so gut geschlafen wie Buffy?", fragte sie scheinheilig und sah ihn liebevoll an. Spike war schlauer als Buffy. Sie wusste nicht ob er dahinter kommen würde worauf sie hinaus wollte. Zumindest hatte er andere Instinkte als ihr Schwesterherz.

„Ich hab herrlich geschlafen, Krümel. Danke der Nachfrage.", meinte er und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Blut. Nicht einmal Spike bemerkte worauf Dawn hinauswollte und wunderte sich etwas über ihre Art und vor allem wie sie Buffy und ihn ansah. „Alles klar bei dir Dawn? Du siehst etwas...abwesend und nachdenklich aus.", meinte er und sah dann wie sein Krümel nickte.

„Stimmt. Ich habe gestern Abend noch kurz mit Janice telefoniert. Sie hat mir eine wirklich komische Geschichte erzählt.", log Dawn unverfroren und fuhr dann fort. „Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Janice war wirklich geschockt gestern. Sie hat gemeint, sie hat ihre große Schwester dabei erwischt wie sie mit einem Kerl Sex hatte, den sie absolut und total hasst! Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie sehr sie ihn hasst, Buffy?", fragte sie und legte dabei den Kopf schief und sah Buffy an.

„Ääh...Dawn...", meinte Buffy und sah verdammt verwirrt aus. Das Dawn auf eine Kleinigkeit von vorhin anspielte kam ihr nicht sofort in den Kopf. „Das hört sich nicht so wirklich lustig an. Woher sollte ich wissen wie sehr sie diesen Kerl hasst? Janices Schwester wird schon wissen was sie macht...", murmelte sie unbeholfen und sah ganz kurz zu Spike.

„Oh...ich dachte nur weil du Spike doch auch so sehr hasst!", sagte sie grinsend und betonte den Namen Spike grausam genau. Jede Silbe von seinem Namen und Buffy fiel die Gabel aus der Hand. Was hatte das nun schon wieder mit Spike zu tun? Dann erschauderte sie und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Das war ein Witz. Buffy riss ihre Augen auf und sah Dawn an. Wusste sie von Spike und ihr? Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Wenn sie es nicht wüsste...wieso erwähnte sie im Vergleich dann Spike? Gott, allein die Vorstellung, dass Dawn Spike und sie heute Morgen beim Sex gesehen hatte...

„Uh...Dawn...mag ja sein, dass ich Spike nicht unbedingt mag.", murmelte sie und faltete ihre Hände unter dem Tisch nervös zusammen. „Ich würde nicht gleich sagen, dass ich ihn hasse...irgendwie hat er inzwischen doch vieles gutes für uns getan.", meinte sie zusammenhanglos und seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht worauf du hinauswillst, Dawn.", sagte sie sicher und für sie war dieses Thema hiermit beendet.

„Gut, wenn du das meinst...", murmelte Dawn und sah dann zu Spike. Da war also eindeutig etwas zwischen ihnen. Und sie hatte es bisher nicht bemerkt! Verdammt...Buffy hoffte in diesem Moment sehr, dass Dawn es nicht herausgefunden hatte, oder, Gott bewahre, sie dabei gesehen hatte. Der Gedanke war keiner, der ihr gefiel. Spike schien den Braten nicht einmal zu riechen. Sonst war er doch immer so auf Zack...und nun nicht.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Spike sich auf die Terrasse zurück gezogen um in Ruhe eine zu Rauchen. Natürlich in eine dunkle Ecke. Andernfalls würde er ja in Flammen aufgehen und dann könnte er sie nicht mehr nach Hause fahren. Während Dawn und Justine in ein Gespräch vertieft waren ging Buffy zu Spike hinaus und stellte sich neben ihn. „Sie weiß es.", sagte sie zusammenhanglos und schloss kurz die Augen.

Spike stieß den Rauch aus und sah Buffy an. Wovon sie sprach, wusste er nicht, aber es war fast schon ein Wunder, dass sie es überhaupt tat. „Wer weiß was, Liebes? Das wirst du mir schon sagen müssen, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich für verrückt halte.", sagte er ruhig und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Dawn!", schrie sie und funkelte ihn dabei an. Wieso war Spike so blind? Er war doch vorhin auch am Tisch gesessen als Dawn ihnen von Janice's älterer Schwester erzählt hatte die angeblich mit jemandem geschlafen hatte, den sie hasste. „Spike! Ich kann nicht glauben, wie blind du sein kannst...Dawn ahnt etwas, oder sie weiß es. Hast du ihr nicht zugehört?", fragte sie genervt und konnte es nicht fassen.

„Ich hab Dawn zugehört. Aber ich denke nicht, dass sie etwas weiß. Selbst wenn...Buffy, das ist doch egal! Dann weiß sie es eben. Aber ich vergaß ja, du willst nicht, dass jemand erfährt, dass du dich liebend gerne von mir flachlegen lässt! Solange es keiner weiß, ist es okay, aber kommt es anders, dann wirfst du mich weg! Wenn es das ist, was du willst, dann such dir einen anderen, Liebes. Ich bin nicht mehr zu haben. Kauf dir einen Vibrator oder so, aber lass mich in Ruhe.", blaffte er, schmiss seine Zigarette weg und rauschte ins Haus.

Und weg war er. _Toll gemacht, Buffy. Nun ist er sauer auf dich._ Eigentlich sollte es sie auch überhaupt nicht kümmern, dass Spike nun sauer auf sie war. Seine Worte waren ja nicht falsch. Sie spielte ein Spiel mit ihm, oder? Oder was tat sie da mit ihm? Mit ihm schlafen war okay, doch sie tat es heimlich und keiner wusste etwas von dieser Art der Beziehung, die zwischen ihnen bestand. Spike liebte sie, das tat er wirklich und Buffy brach ihm das Herz, indem sie mit ihm schlief, ihn aber nicht liebte. „Mist...", sie fluchte leise und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

Konnte sie nicht einmal etwas richtig machen? Scheinbar war die Antwort darauf ein klares Nein! Das mit Spike bedeutete ihr nichts, oder versuchte sie sich nur das einzureden? Er war schlecht für sie. Er war ein Vampir und das könnte doch nicht klappen. _Angst._ Vielleicht war einfach die Angst ihr Problem. Auf Angel hatte sie sich damals eingelassen und war bitter enttäuscht worden. In ihrem Herzen war sie immer noch nicht ganz über ihn hinweg. Zu sehr hatte Angel sie damals verletzt.

Spike war doch so anders. Sie musste ihm nur eine Chance geben. Eine kleine Chance. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Es klang so unglaublich leicht. Dummerweise war es für Buffy ganz und gar nicht leicht. Es lag an ihr. Eindeutig an ihr. Das Problem war nicht Spike, sondern sie. Schmerzlich aber wahr. So war es. Buffy hoffte, dass der Tag hier schnell vorbei gehen würde und dass sie dann wieder weg konnten. Nachts würden sie fahren, weil es ja für Spike leichter sein würde.

Buffy seufzte und schloss ihre Augen. Sie stellte sich schon ziemlich dumm an! Was verlangte Spike schon großartig von ihr? Dass sie ihn nicht mehr wie den letzten Dreck behandelte und etwas menschliches in ihm entdeckte. Es war ja nicht so, dass er das Unmögliche von ihr verlangte. Die Jägerin mochte Spike. Ja, sie mochte ihn...aber sie wusste nicht, ob da mehr war. Liebe...das war so ein großes Wort und sie hatte damit schon so schmerzliche Erfahrungen gemacht. Und da kam Angel ins Spiel. Ihn hatte sie wirklich geliebt und er schien sie auch geliebt zu haben. Doch diese Beziehung hatte von Anfang an unter keinem guten Omen gestanden.

Mit Spike schlief sie nur. Bisher hatte sie das gedacht und alle Gefühle für den Vampir komplett begraben, aber was, wenn da noch mehr war? Vielleicht viel mehr, als sie sich eingestehen wollte? Sie hatte Angst vor diesen Gefühlen...dass sie vielleicht noch einmal so verletzt werden könnte. Ihre erste Beziehung war ein Drama und die Zeit danach nicht sehr angenehm gewesen. Und dann das mit Riley...sie hatte ihn nicht genug geliebt. Was sollte sie nur machen? In diesem Moment kam ihre Großmutter auf die Terrasse und ging zu ihrer Enkelin. „Habt ihr euch wieder einmal gestritten?", fragte sie und sah Buffy an.

Buffy sah ihre Großmutter an, sagte aber nichts. Dass die beiden sich oft stritten, war ja kein Weltwunder und vermutlich hatte Dawn ihrer Großmutter auch schon alles erzählt. Wirklich alles...dazu die Neugierde von Justine Summers und der Redefluss der kleinen Summers. Das hieß, dass sie praktisch alles erfahren hatte. „Ja...das haben wir. Bei Spike und mir ist das eben so. Was hat Dawn erzählt? Ich weiß, dass sie ihn mag...sehr sogar und Spike würde für sie sein Leben geben.", gab Buffy von sich und ging ein paar Schritte nach vorne.

„Dawn hat mir nur erzählt, dass bei euch beiden immer die Fetzen fliegen und etwas davon, das ihr beide euch wie ein altes Ehepaar aufführt. Und in diesem Punkt muss ich Dawnie vollkommen Recht geben. Buffy, ihr benehmt euch wie kleine Kinder, die um eine Puppe streiten!", sagte Justine und lächelte. Das war ihr auch schon vorher aufgefallen. Der Vampir liebte ihre Enkeltochter, so seltsam das auch sein mochte. Bisher hatte sie das nicht für möglich gehalten, doch Spike war anders. Ein Vampir, der aus tiefstem Herzem liebte...das war etwas besonders und Buffy sollte sich eigentlich geschmeichelt fühlen.

Ein altes Ehepaar? Ja, das konnte ja nur von Dawn kommen. Buffy schüttelte den Kopf und musste dann aber grinsen. Vielleicht hatte sie ja recht. Allerdings würde ein altes Ehepaar bestimmt nicht die Dinge machen, die die beiden häufig zu tun pflegten! Die meisten Ehepaare führten ein ruhiges Leben, genossen den Ruhestand und stritten sich über belanglose Dinge. Bei Buffy und Spike gab es da nur die Übereinstimmung im letzten Punkt. „Ja, das ist typisch für Dawnie...sie gibt mir die Schuld, aber ich komme damit klar.",

„Du hast Angst, Buffy.", sagte Justine nun und ging auf ihre Enkelin zu. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Buffy schrecklich viel Angst hatte. Nicht vor Spike. Nein, vor ihm hatte sie keine Angst. Der Vampir würde ihr nichts antun, was ihr schaden könnte. Dafür liebte er sie zu sehr. Zudem hatte sie schon so viele schlimme Dinge erlebt, wie könnte sie da vor einem einzigen Vampir so viel Angst haben? Es war die Liebe...diese jagte ihr mehr Angst ein als ein Weltuntergang und alle bösen Wesen zusammen!

Buffy blieb stehen. Was sagte ihre Großmutter da? Angst? Sie hatte keine Angst! Jeden Tag kämpfte sie gegen schreckliche Monster und oft verhinderte sie Weltuntergänge. Wovor sollte sie da noch Angst haben? Vor Spike? Das war doch so was von lächerlich! „Wie bitte? Ich habe Angst?", meinte sie und sah ihre Großmutter erstaunt an. „Nein...Angst habe ich nicht. Immerhin habe ich schon so viele schlimme Dinge gesehen...", gab Buffy leise von sich.

Justine lachte leise und schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf. „Buffy, du Dummerchen!", sagte sie sanft und strich ihrer Enkeltochter über die Wange. „Ich meinte nicht diese Angst...ich spreche von der Liebe. Der wirklich wahren Liebe. Liebe, die einem Angst macht.", klärte sie auf und warf einen Blick in ihren Garten. „Spike ist ein guter Kerl und du solltest ihm nicht so wehtun, nur weil du deine Angst nicht in den Griff bekommst.",

Das alles raubte Buffy den Atem. Angst vor der Liebe? Diese zwei Tage hier waren ja noch schlimmer als sie bisher angenommen hatte! Dawn fand heraus, dass Spike und sie miteinander schliefen und Justine Summers erzählte ihr, dass sie Angst davor hatte, sich zu verlieben? Das war doch verrückt! „Buffy, wir sehen uns dann heute Abend um 21 Uhr...dann veranstalten wir ein Picknick im Mondschein. Und ich wünsche, dass du dich Spike gegenüber anständig verhältst! Immerhin wird das euer letzter Abend bei mir sein.", damit verschwand Justine wieder und Buffy blieb erneut allein zurück.

Picknick? Und was sollte sie nun den restlichen Tag machen? Es war doch gerade einmal Mittag und bis zu dem Picknick waren es noch einige Stunden. Vielleicht sollte sie sich ja bei Spike entschuldigen? Doch würde dieser eine Entschuldigung von ihr überhaupt annehmen? Sie wusste es wirklich nicht. Seine Worte vorhin, die hatte er ernst gemeint. Und irgendwie taten sie auch weh. Doch es war ihre eigene Schuld! Buffy war das Problem und sie benahm sich auch ziemlich daneben. Vor allem wenn es um Spike ging, führte sie sich wie eine alberne Gans auf.

Mit Dawn reden? Das war vermutlich die schlechtere Idee. Buffy war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Dawn nun wusste, dass zwischen Spike und ihr mehr war. Sehr viel mehr. Ihre kleine Schwester mochte den Vampir. Dawn liebte ihn, sie vergötterte ihn, da hatte Buffy nichts zu sagen. Sie würde alles schlimmer machen. Das war doch zum verrückt werden! Buffy ging in den Garten und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Nachdenken? Das wäre auch eine Idee...über ihre Gefühle nachzudenken und ob Justine vielleicht Recht hatte. Hatte sie wirklich Angst vor der Liebe?

Wäre es denn so verwunderlich, nach dem, was sie mit Angel alles erlebt hatte? Ihr erster Freund hatte wegen ihr seine Seele verloren und war zum Monster geworden, hatte gemordet und ihren Freunden und ihrer Familie gedroht! Spike selbst war vor wenigen Jahren noch so gewesen. Ein gnadenloser Vampir, der es geliebt hatte Menschen leiden zu sehen und dann hatte er sich in die Jägerin verliebt. Eine Liebe, die so vollkommen verrückt und auch falsch war. Doch der Vampir hatte es sich schneller eingestehen können, dass er sich gegen diese Gefühle nicht wehren konnte.

Buffy lehnte sich gegen einen Baum und sah zum Haus ihrer Großmutter. Eigentlich hätten das hier schöne Tage werden sollen. Irgendwie war es ja auch so...doch dann hatte sie das wieder kaputt gemacht. Mit ein paar Worten hatte sie alles zerstört, was diese Tage so wunderbar gemacht hatte! Sie ließ ihren Kopf gegen den Baum sinken und schloss ihre Augen. Entweder sie würde das mit Spike klären, oder er würde nie wieder etwas mit ihr zu tun haben wollen. Oder war es dafür schon zu spät?

Die Jägerin sehnte sich nach einem normalen Leben. Sie wollte das haben, was andere auch hatten. Eine Familie, Kinder und vor allem ein friedliches Leben, ohne diese ganzen Vampire und Weltuntergänge! Doch das bekam sie nicht...niemals. Sie war die Auserwählte. Erst durch ihren Tod würde sie erlöst werden. Ein normales Leben würde sie nicht bekommen. So sehr sie es auch versuchen würde. Riley hatte sie für normal gehalten, doch schnell hatte sich das Gegenteil herausgestellt und die Beziehung mit ihm hatte sich als falsch herausgestellt.

Möglicherweise musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie nur mit einem Vampir einigermaßen glücklich werden konnte. Was hielt sie davon ab? Ihre Freunde? Nur weil diese gegen eine Beziehung mit einem Vampir waren, war es sofort falsch? Ja, ihre Freunde waren einer der Hauptgründe, wieso sie diese Liaison unter den Teppich kehrte. Spike liebte sie und jedes Mal, wenn sie mit ihm schlief, hoffte er, dass Buffy sich ihre Gefühle irgendwann doch noch eingestehen würde...Gott, sie war ja so blind!

Buffy schlug sich eine Hand gegen die Stirn und schluckte schwer. Sie hatte versucht sich einzureden, dass sie nur mit Spike schlief, weil er ihr etwas geben konnte, was sie von keinem sonst bekommen konnte! Guten Sex und dieses Gefühl...sie war gestorben und dann wieder auferstanden. Das war eine schlimme Erfahrung gewesen und sie hatte sich an das Leben hier nur schwer gewöhnen können. Und Spike hatte sie leiden lassen...Entschlossen machte Buffy sich wieder den Weg ins Haus...sie musste etwas wieder gut machen. 


	6. Chapter 6

  
Kapitel 6

Vor ein paar Sekunden noch, war Buffy so entschlossen gewesen, doch nun war das nicht mehr so. Die Jägerin war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie das wirklich wollte. Sich bei Spike entschuldigen, nach allem was sie ihm angetan hatte? So einfach würde das bestimmt nicht werden. So sehr sie es auch versuchen würde, es würde nicht einfach werden, sondern schwer und zum anderen wusste sie gar nicht ob Spike ihre Entschuldigung annehmen, bzw. ernst nehmen würde. Auch davor hatte sie Angst. So viel sie ihm auch angetan hatte, ein Teil von ihr hatte es immer schrecklich gefunden.

Buffy stand auf dem Flur und sah sich im Gang um. Keiner war hier. Sie war vollkommen alleine – wie immer. Sie hatte Freunde und doch war sie sehr oft einsam. Früher war sie beliebt gewesen und jeder hatte ihr Freund sein wollen. Doch mit einem Schlag hatte sich das alles verändert. Sie sollte die Auserwählte sein, das Mädchen, das gegen Vampire und andere Monster kämpfen würde! Aber ob sie das überhaupt wollte, danach hatte sie keiner gefragt. Bei dieser Sache hatte sie keine Wahl gehabt und sie hatte das lange nicht verstanden.

Buffy hatte es gehasst, die Auserwählte zu sein, aber was hatte sie schon für eine Wahl? Um von dieser Pflicht loszukommen, hätte sie sterben müssen und irgendwann hatte sie sich doch damit abfinden können. Und heute konnte sie sich ihr Leben ohne die täglichen Kämpfe kaum mehr vorstellen. Es war zu ihrem Leben geworden. Die Berufung war ihr Leben geworden und nach langem hin und her hatte sie es endlich akzeptieren können. Im Flur hingen einige Bilder und Buffy war sich sicher, dass diese nicht gerade billig waren. Zumindest glaubte sie bei einem die Unterschrift von einem berühmtem Maler zu sehen...das war nicht ihre Welt.

Ihre Welt war ein paar Zimmer weiter. Spike verkörperte ihre Welt. Ihr Leben bestand aus Kämpfen, Weltuntergängen und irgendwelchen anderen schleimigen Monstern, die sie eigentlich gar nicht mochte. Und doch...inzwischen liebte sie ihr Leben. Die Jägerin zu sein war etwas besonders. Es machte sie zu etwas Besonderem, doch meistens hatte es Folgen, die einen wieder nicht so besonders machten. In den letzten 5 Jahren hatte sie so viel durchgemacht. War einmal fast gestorben und einmal war sie gestorben – nur dank Willow war sie nun wieder hier und die Welt hatte danach grausam ausgesehen. Ja, die Welt war grausam. Man musste nur genau hinsehen.

Ihre Schritte verlangsamten sich wieder und ihre Atmung war etwas schneller. Buffy stand nun vor Spikes Zimmertüre und hob die Hand. Klopfen, oder nicht Klopfen? Einfach so reingehen war auch nicht so toll und unhöflich. Nun ja, aber Spike war auch nicht die Höflichkeit in Person. Trotzdem würde es besser sein, wenn sie anklopfen würde. Ja, vor allem weil sie sich doch entschuldigen wollte. Ja, wie sollte sie das eigentlich angehen? Sie konnte ja schlecht einfach „Tut mir Leid, Spike" sagen. Das hörte sich so an, als hätte sie es unter Zwang gesagt.

Wieso war das alles nur so schwer? Buffy seufzte und lehnte sich an die Wand vor Spikes Zimmer. Im Moment konnte sie den Mut einfach noch nicht aufbringen. Sie kämpfte gegen Vampire und verhinderte Weltuntergänge, doch vor einer einfachen Entschuldigung hatte sie Bammel. Gott, das war so, als würde sie beim Anblick einer Spinne in Ohnmacht fallen! Sie als die Jägerin sollte das doch schnell hinter sich bringen können, aber vielleicht war es gerade deswegen so schwer? Das hier hatte nichts mit Monstern zu tun – auch wenn Spike ein Vampir war – das hier war anders.

Es ging um nichts, was jeden Tag passierte. Zumindest nicht in ihrem Leben. Für andere Menschen mochte eine Entschuldigung nichts sein, was ihnen schwer fiel, aber für Buffy war es so. Es war schrecklich schwer und sie hatte sehr viel Angst davor. Bedeutete Spike ihr doch mehr und sie hatte Angst, wie er darauf reagieren würde? Möglicherweise würde Spike nur über sie lachen und dann nie wieder mit ihr reden. Doch dieses Risiko musste sie vermutlich eingehen. Die blonde Jägerin schloss einen Moment die Augen, sammelte sich und wagte sich in die Höhle des Löwen.

Sie klopfte an der Tür und wartete. Als ein „Herein" gerufen wurde, öffnete sie die Türe und betrat Spikes Schlafzimmer. Zögerlich...Sie sah Spike an und lächelte. „Hey...", sagte sie leise und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Spike schien von ihrer Anwesenheit nicht gerade erfreut zu sein und sie hörte wie er anfing mit dem Zippo zu spielen. Buffy drehte sich wieder um und ging langsam auf ihn zu. „Spike...können wir reden?", wollte sie wissen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Spike schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie glaubte wirklich, dass das so einfach war? Ja natürlich. Buffy glaubte es und kam einfach zu ihm. Solange sie nun nicht so tun würde, als ob nichts gewesen war, konnte er sich ja noch beherrschen. Der Vampir hatte schon genug gelitten und nun war Schluss damit. Er würde nicht mehr Buffys kleiner Spielball sein. Dazu war er sich eindeutig zu gut und sie wollte ja sowieso nichts von ihm – nichts bis auf den Sex. Sollte sie sich doch jemand anderen dafür suchen!

„Reden? Was, weißt du überhaupt was dieses Wort bedeutet, Liebes?", fragte er und spielte weiterhin mit seinem Zippo. Auf und zu. Buffy war von dem Geräusch langsam genervt, aber sie würde das hier nun durchstehen. Ja, sie würde es durchstehen. „Oder ist das wieder nur ein dummer Versuch mich schamlos auszunutzen? Denkst du wirklich, dass ich das noch einmal mit mir machen lasse? War ich vorhin nicht deutlich genug?", Spike war sauer...und die Wut kam immer mehr hoch.

Buffy verstand ja, wieso Spike so zu ihr war. Sie verdiente es! Sehr sogar. Sie hatte Spike noch nie gut behandelt und sie meiste Zeit war er einfach nur ein Vampir für sie gewesen. Sehr lange sogar ein Feind von ihr und er hatte sie töten wollen, doch dann hatte sich alles verändert. Er hatte sich in sie verliebt und dann hatte sie angefangen mit ihm zu schlafen. Das konnte sie nicht mehr rückgängig machen und manchmal bereute sie das. Mit einem Fingerschnippen alles ändern zu können würde sehr leicht sein, doch so war es nicht. Sie musste den schwierigen Weg gehen.

„Ja, ich will reden. Und ich verstehe ja, dass du so reagierst, aber ich meine es ernst. Ich will nur mit dir reden. Das ist kein Versuch...das habe ich nicht vor.", erklärte Buffy und hoffte, dass er ihr wenigstens zuhören würde. Vielleicht konnte sie sich ja bei ihm Entschuldigen. Dann hatte sie es zumindest versucht, egal wie Spike darauf reagieren würde. Zögerlich ging Buffy noch einen Schritt auf den wasserstoffblonden Vampir zu und blieb dann vor ihm stehen. „Spike?",

"Mh, okay. Dann rede mal, wenn du es unbedingt willst.", meinte Spike und sah Buffy an. Er wusste noch nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Buffy wollte also mit ihm reden...reden. Nun gut, wenn sie das wollte. Sie würde schon wissen, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Er liebte sie immer noch. Wie könnte er einfach damit aufhören? Spike hatte sich in diese kleine sture Jägerin verliebt und das an sich war schon vollkommen verrückt. Doch das, was zwischen ihnen passiert war, das war noch viel verrückter. So viel war klar. Dass Gefühle sich nicht ändern ließen, hatte auch der Vampir lernen müssen.

Spike wollte ihr also zuhören. Buffy nickte und verschränkte die Arme. Nun musste sie nur noch reden. Nur das war nicht so einfach. Sie ging im Zimmer ein paar Schritte hin und her und sah dann wieder zu Spike. „Ich...ich habe viele falsche Sachen gemacht. Sogar sehr viele Sachen, die einfach nur dumm waren und im Laufe der Jahre wurden es immer mehr. Auf jeden Fall...huh Spike...es", sie zögerte noch etwas und biss sich erneut auf ihre Unterlippe. „Es tut mir Leid. So sehr...das musst du mir glauben.",

War das...war das eine Entschuldigung? Spike wurde davon vollkommen überrollt. War die Jägerin wirklich gerade dabei sich bei ihm zu Entschuldigen? Oh ja! Jaa das tat sie. Und damit hatte Spike nicht gerechnet. Ihre Worte schienen durchaus ernst gemeint zu sein und doch wusste Spike nicht wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Das Zippo landete mit einem Scheppern auf dem Boden und er starrte Buffy einfach nur an.

Buffy kaute immer noch auf ihrer Lippe herum und sah Spike an. Er sagte nichts. Hatte er sie überhaupt gehört? Das Zippo landete auf dem Boden und Buffy war sich sicher, dass er ihre Worte verstanden hatte. Und er schien sehr überrascht zu sein. „Ich will nicht, dass du mir verzeihst oder so...das ist vermutlich zu viel verlangt, immerhin habe ich dich schlecht behandelt. Und vor allem während wir...in den letzten Monaten habe ich dich schrecklich behandelt und dann auch noch verlangt, dass du das alles einsteckst. Ich wollte nur...du sollst wissen, dass es mir Leid tut.", wiederholte sie und und strich sich durch ihre Haare.

Spike zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Buffy genau an. Sie schien das alles wirklich sehr ernst zu meinen. Dass sie nervös war, würde nicht einmal ein blinder übersehen, aber dank den Fähigkeiten, die er als Vampir hatte, konnte er auch noch ihren Herzschlag hören und wie schnell ihr Puls raste. Ja, diese Entschuldigung war kein Witz. Der Vampir nickte und hob das Zippo wieder auf. „Okay...ich schätze du willst nun von mir hören, dass ich die Entschuldigung annehme?", er sah die Jägerin an und in ihren Augen sah man die Unsicherheit. Erneut nickte der Vampir. „Ich nehme sie an.",

_Ich nehme sie an._ Als Spike das sagte, fiel Buffy ein ganzer Steinbruch vom Herzen. Das war doch ein Anfang! Es war ein Anfang. Kein wirklicher Fortschritt, aber zumindest einer in die richtige Richtung! Buffy lächelte und ging wieder zur Türe. „Okay...also dann, werde ich mal wieder gehen. Dass meine Großmutter heute Abend ein Picknick veranstalten will, hat sie dir vermutlich schon gesagt?", wollte Buffy noch wissen, bevor sie die Türe öffnete.

„Ja, das hat sie mir schon erzählt. Wir sehen uns später.", meinte er und Buffy verließ das Zimmer wieder. Der Vampir ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und sah die Decke an. Buffy hatte sich wirklich bei ihm entschuldigt. Vielleicht hatte sie doch noch verstanden, dass sie viel falsch gemacht hatte und falls das keine Schein-Entschuldigung war, hatte sie es auch so gemeint. Und er hoffte wirklich, dass es keine war. Das würde ihm vermutlich den Rest geben. Er schloss die Augen und fing wieder an mit dem Zippo zu spielen.

**Einige Stunden später**

Über den Dächern von Los Angeles herrschte inzwischen finstere Nacht. Die Sonne war vor etwa einer halben Stunde untergegangen und die Nacht war hereingebrochen. Und damit fing auch bald das Picknick an, das Buffy's Großmutter für den heutigen Tag geplant hatte. Klar war, dass sie es vor allem wegen Spike auf solch eine Uhrzeit verschoben hatte. Am Nachmittag hatte Buffy die Zeit Teilwiese mit Dawn und ihrer Großmutter verbracht. Dawn hatte unbedingt wieder reiten wollen und Buffy hatte zugesehen.

Jeder Versuch, sie noch mal auf den Rücken eines Pferdes zu bringen, war fehlgeschlagen und Dawn und Justine Summers hatten es gut sein lassen. Buffy stand nun mal nicht auf die Vierbeiner. Während dem Nachmittag hatte Buffy auch wieder an Justines Worte gedacht. Bei Spike hatte sie sich entschuldigt und dieser hatte die Entschuldigung angenommen, was gut war, aber da war noch mehr...vielleicht hatte sie wirklich Angst vor der Liebe. Buffy hatte versucht sich diese Frage zu beantworten, doch sie war auf keinen grünen Zweig gekommen.

Die vier waren nun auf dem Weg zu dem Platz, den ihre Großmutter ausgesucht hatte und man hörte meistens nur Dawn, die irgendwelche Geschichten erzählte. Spike war relativ ruhig, doch das war eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches bei dem Vampir. Buffy selbst sagte auch nicht viel. Also hörte man nur Dawn's und Justine's Stimme in der Nacht. Spikes Blick huschte immer wieder zu Buffy. Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Es war wie eine Sucht. Immerhin liebte er sie. Da war es nicht so einfach, sie anders zu behandeln, oder anders über sie zu denken.

Dawn erzählte ihrer Großmutter gerade irgendetwas von einem Mädchen aus ihrer Klasse und auf einmal deutete die älteste Summers auf etwas. Sie waren bei einer kleinen Lichtung angekommen und der Mond beschien diese. Alles in allem war es sehr romantisch. Es war Nacht und nur der Mond spendete ihnen Licht. Um die Lichtung herum standen einige Bäume und Buffy wusste nicht, ob sie das für so eine gute Idee halten sollte. Das hier war nicht gerade der sicherste Platz...aber im Moment war sie ja nicht hier um irgendwelche Monster zu jagen. Es sollte einfach nur ein schöner Abend werden. Und im Notfall war Spike ja auch noch hier.

„Da sind wir. Ich dachte, das wäre ein ganz schöner Ort für ein kleines Picknick. Immerhin müsst ihr Morgen schon wieder abreisen und ihr sollt euch ja gerne an die Zeit bei mir erinnern.", sagte Justine und stellte den Picknickkorb im Gras ab. Kurz darauf half Dawn ihrer Großmutter dabei, die Decke auf dem Boden auszubreiten. Spike hatte immer noch kein Wort gesagt und setzte sich dann einfach nur auf die Decke. Buffy setzte sich neben Dawn und sah sich auf der Lichtung um. Sicher, es sollte ein schöner Abend werden, trotzdem mussten sie es ja nicht herausfordern.

„Es ist wunderschön, Omi.", meinte Dawn und kam aus dem schwärmen kaum mehr heraus. Dawn sah immer wieder zu Buffy und Spike. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass etwas anders war. Normal stritten die beiden sich doch immer und dass sie heute beide so still waren, war wirklich komisch. Es war ja schon schlimm genug, dass sie gesehen hatte, wie die beiden Sex gehabt hatten. Dawn versuchte nicht daran zu denken. Das war nicht gerade der Gedanke, den sie gerne hatte und vor allem nicht, wenn es sich dabei um ihre Schwester und Spike handelte. „Was ist? Habt ihr beiden eure Zungen verschluckt?", wollte Dawn wissen und sah die beiden fragend an.

Spike sah zu Dawn und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Nein, Krümel. Wie du hören kannst ist mit meiner Zunge alles in Ordnung.", meinte der Vampir und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Buffy sah dem zu und rollte mit den Augen. „Muss das nun sein? Willst du unbedingt die Luft hier verpesten?", es war einfach eine ganz normale Reaktion gewesen. Bisher hatte sie sich zurück gehalten, immerhin hatte sie sich erst bei ihm entschuldigt. Doch diese Raucherei hatte ja nichts mit der anderen Sache zu tun.

Der Vampir schien Buffys Einwand gegen die Zigarette einfach zu ignorieren. Zumindest machte er sie nicht aus und zog wieder daran. Er sagte aber auch nichts dazu, sondern sah sie nur an. Seine Gefühle für sie waren immer noch die selben. Würde sie sich ihm an den Hals werfen, dann würde er zumindest ein paar Sekunden lang überlegen, ob er es nicht doch zulassen sollte. Selbst wenn sie ihn nur ausnützen würde. Er bekam dann doch was er wollte – für einige Minuten. Nachher fühlte er sich mies und das wollte er nicht mehr.

Auf einmal stand Buffy auf und ging ein paar Schritte von der Decke weg. So eine Kleinigkeit wie Spikes verdammte Raucherei machte sie manchmal verdammt sauer. Und hier ging es nicht darum, dass es schädlich war, immerhin war Spike schon tot und konnte nicht noch einmal sterben. Zumindest nicht wegen einer Zigarette. Das Risiko bestand nicht. „Ich sehe mich hier etwas um, um sicher zu gehen, dass hier nichts ist, was nicht sein sollte.", sagte sie und warf Spike einen eigenartigen Blick zu.

Dawn und Justine tauschten einen Blick aus und Justine zog noch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Die Beziehung von Buffy und Spike war wirklich kompliziert. Doch sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihre Enkelin doch mehr für den Vampir empfand. Auch wenn sie es noch nicht zugeben wollte und alles leugnete. Aber da war etwas zwischen den beiden und so sehr beeinträchtigt war ihre Sehkraft noch nicht. Nach einigen Minuten erhob Spike sich ebenfalls. „Ich seh mal besser nach ihr.", brummte er und verschwand aus dem Sichtfeld der anderen beiden Frauen.

Justine sah zu Dawn und lächelte. „Also...was ist nun wirklich zwischen den beiden. Oder ist das normal, dass die beiden sich so aufführen? Dass diese Streite scheinbar normal sind, ist mir schon klar, aber da ist doch noch etwas und du weißt doch etwas, oder?", fragte sie und Dawn verzog das Gesicht. Unwillkürlich kam ihr wieder das Bild von heute Morgen in den Sinn und sie zuckte zusammen. Ein wirklich unschönes Bild. Die beiden würden nun doch nicht...das würden sie nicht, oder doch?

„Uh na ja...da ist mehr zwischen Buffy und Spike. Ich durfte das heute Morgen leider sehr genau sehen.", murmelte sie und wurde dabei sofort feuerrot. Das war nicht gerade das Thema, über das sie mit ihrer Großmutter reden wollte. Zwar betraf es nicht direkt sie, trotzdem war es unangenehm und sie hoffte, dass sie darüber nicht mehr allzu lange reden musste. „Spike liebt Buffy, aber ich weiß nicht wie es bei ihr ist...", fügte sie noch hinzu.

Justine nickte. Ja, das hatte sie ja schon gewusst und es lag nicht an ihr, was die beiden daraus machen würden. Als Dawn rot wurde, lächelte die ältere Frau. Ja, welches Kind redete mit der Oma schon gern über so etwas? Scheinbar hatte sie die beiden bei etwas erwischt, wobei man andere nicht gerne sah und sie konnte es sich zu gut vorstellen.

Der wasserstoffblonde Vampir hatte sich inzwischen einige Meter von den beiden Frauen entfernt und war auf der Suche nach Buffy. Er konnte sie riechen und weit weg war sie auch nicht. Gefahr drohte ihr ebenfalls nicht. Er war erleichtert und trotzdem machte er sich nicht auf den Rückweg. Wieso? Spike hatte nicht gerade Lust dazu und es zog ihn immer noch zu Buffy. Sein Körper war ein verdammter Verräter, doch was sollte er schon großartig dagegen machen. Ein paar weitere Minuten später hörte er auf einmal Geschrei aus der Richtung wo er Buffy vermutete und sofort setzte er sein Gameface auf.

„Scheiße! Scheiße!", rief Buffy und fischte ein Blatt aus ihrem Mund. Leise fluchte sie weiter und stütze sich auf ihre Hände. Immerhin war der Boden im Wald weich. Das war doch schon mal ein Vorteil. Buffy seufzte und drehte sich um. Nun saß sie im Laub und rieb sich ihren Knöchel, dass war aber auch ein verrückter Tag! Sie schloss gerade die Augen, als sie auf einmal jemanden hörte ,der auf sie zukam. Scheinbar schien der Tag nur noch besser werden zu können...doch dieser jeman, stellte sich als Spike heraus.

Buffy sah ihn überrascht an und rieb weiterhin ihren Knöchel. „Was ist los?", fragte sie und seufzte. „Ich bin nur über eine verdammte Baumwurzel gestolpert.", erklärte sie und zog einen Schmollmund. Spike fuhr sich fast verlegen über seine Haare als er sah, dass die Jägerin nur hingefallen war. Und er hatte wie immer reagiert. Gott, vermutlich würde er von ihr nie loskommen. Doch auf einmal veränderte sich etwas. Buffy fing zu lachen an und der Vampir zog verwundert die Augenbrauen zusammen. Was war das denn nun? Wurde sie etwa verrückt?

Doch bei dem Lachen blieb es nicht lange. Auf einmal hörte er ein Schluchzen und wenn er es nicht besser wissen würde, dann würde er tatsächlich annehmen, das Buffy Summers hier gerade heulte! Ja, sie weinte wirklich. Ob sie sich vielleicht auch noch den Kopf angeschlagen hatte, oder wieso fing sie zu Weinen an? Er schüttelte den Kopf und kniete sich dann neben Buffy. „Was ist denn nun kaputt, Liebes? Ich dachte, du bist nur hingefallen?", sie war doch die Jägerin und irgendwie war es ziemlich albern.

Buffy wischte sich ein paar Tränen weg und schluchzte leise. Sie wusste ja selbst nicht was das nun war. Es war einfach...sie sah Spike an und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie führte sich wie ein kleines Kind auf und Spike war auch noch für sie da. „Ich bin auch nur gestolpert, verdammt.", flüsterte sie und sah Spike erneut an. Doch just in diesem Moment wurde ihr etwas anders klar. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung und dieses Gefühl wurde stärker. Oh Gott...wie hatte das nur passieren können?

Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal und schluckte dann. „Spike...ich liebe dich.", kam über ihre Lippen und es war ernst gemeint. Wirklich vollkommen ernst. Ihre Großmutter hatte Recht gehabt. Sie hatte einfach nur Angst gehabt, doch wieso eigentlich? Das war so albern! Spike schien wie versteinert zu sein und das alles gar nicht zu verstehen. Er sah Buffy einfach nur an und reagierte nicht auf ihre Worte. „Huh? Was hast du da gerade gesagt?", fragte er nach etwa einer Minute und schüttelte abwesend den Kopf.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dich liebe, Spike.", sagte sie mit einer festeren Stimme und lächelte den Vampir an. Oh ja, das war so was von ihr ernst! Die ganze Zeit hatte sie ihn geliebt und es sich nur nicht eingestehen wollen. „Das ist mein ernst...ich liebe liebe liebe dich.", flüsterte sie und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er das alles nicht für einen dummen Witz halten würde. „Ist das dein ernst? Wirklich?", fragte er und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Auf einmal liebte sie ihn? Buffy nickte und schon spürte sie Spikes Lippen auf ihren.

Die Jägerin erwiderte den Kuss und legte ihre Hände um Spikes Hals. Dieser zog sie gleichzeitig hoch und setzte sie dann wieder auf beide Beine. Langsam lösten sie sich voneinander und Spike strich über die Wange von Buffy. „Ich liebe dich auch, du verrückte Jägerin", hauchte er und lächelte dann. Das hier war wie ein Traum, nur viel schöner. „Schätze wir sollten wieder zurück gehen. Nicht, dass Dawnie und deine Großmutter sich noch Sorgen um uns machen.", meinte er und hob Buffy kurzerhand hoch. „Kannst du mit deinem Knöchel eigentlich gehen?",

Buffy lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war doch kein kleines Kind und so schlimm verletzt hatte sie sich nun auch wieder nicht, doch sie hatte auch nichts dagegen, wenn Spike sie den Weg zurück tragen wollte. „Wenn du darauf bestehst...und ich schätze Dawn riecht den Braten sowieso.", sagte Buffy und 20 Minuten später erreichten die beiden die Lichtung wieder. Dawn und Justine staunten nicht schlecht und Justine hatte recht behalten. Zwischen ihrer Enkelin und William the Bloody war wirklich etwas und dabei schien es sich um Liebe zu handeln...

**THE END**


End file.
